Gay Chicken (AU)
by Strangela
Summary: Un juego en el que dos personas del mismo sexo acercan sus labios todo lo posible sin llegar a besarse, donde la primera en apartarse es gay. [Contenido sexual]
1. Prólogo

Para Reiner, lo más frustrante de vivir con Ymir no era su continuo sarcasmo, ni el arqueamiento de ceja con el que lo juzgaba cada segundo, ni tampoco su manía de dejar el sujetador allí donde se lo quitara. Era una de las personas más bordes que conocía y un incordio la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no suponía un verdadero problema. De hecho, Ymir habría podido ser la perfecta compañera de piso plasta de no ser por un pequeñísimo detalle: era la novia de Historia.

No era ningún secreto que Reiner había pasado toda la secundaria locamente enamorado de ella, pese a la insistencia de Berthold en que aquello no podía ser amor porque apenas la conocía y en que solo le gustaba Historia porque a _todos_ les gustaba Historia, como si fuera algún requisito imprescindible para integrarse entre sus compañeros varones.

Desde que terminó el instituto hasta ese momento había conseguido enfriar su corazón y esconder a Historia en un rincón oscuro de su mente hasta olvidarse casi por completo de ella, pero la primera vez que Ymir se la llevó a casa aquellos sentimientos enterrados afloraron de nuevo. Por el simple hecho de que ella tenía lo que él había anhelado durante tanto tiempo sin resultado alguno, le dolía vivir con Ymir. Pero necesitaba que alguien pagara la mitad del alquiler.

– Hemos quedado esta noche para celebrar el fin de curso – le dijo esa mañana de viernes cuando ella entró en la cocina bostezando, ataviada solo con la enorme camiseta que usaba para dormir –. ¿Historia y tú vais a venir?

Ella negó con la cabeza con la boca abierta todavía.

– Lo vamos a celebrar aquí – respondió.

Tanto Ymir como él eran uno o dos años mayores que el resto del grupo – habían repetido el mismo curso – y eran los únicos que ya habían dejado de estudiar, por lo que "el fin de curso" solo lo era para los demás. Sus vacaciones no empezaban hasta el mes siguiente e Ymir disponía de un montón de tiempo libre al no tener trabajo. Reiner no sabía de dónde sacaba el dinero para el apartamento, y prefería continuar ignorándolo.

– ... ¿Aquí?

– Tranquilo – ella le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo con la palma de la mano –. No vamos a ensuciar ninguna de tus preciosas pertenencias. Te prometo que ni siquiera saldremos de la habitación.

Reiner rechinó los dientes mientras ella echaba cereales en un bol. Sabía que Ymir lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarlo y que sería ella quien ganara si se enfadaba, pero siempre conseguía amargarlo.

Después de lavarse los dientes con fuerza innecesaria, se fue a trabajar. Su ceño fruncido no se movió durante todo el día, dándole un aspecto amenazador que amedrentaba a todo el que se cruzaba de frente con él.

Se sentó tras el mostrador de la ferretería, en la que ya era raro que entrasen más de dos personas al día, y pudo darse el lujo de pasar toda su jornada de trabajo mirando al vacío, perdido en sus amargos pensamientos. Hubo quien hizo el amago de entrar, pero se echó atrás apresuradamente al ver la expresión hostil del dependiente.

Reiner era consciente de que estaba perdiendo un montón de posibles clientes por culpa de su enfurruñamiento, pero no se sentía capaz de fingir buen humor. Si Berthold estuviera allí probablemente le diría, con aire preocupado, que lo único que podía hacer era resignarse, a pesar de que él mismo seguía mirando a Annie con anhelo desde primaria. Alguien entró en la tienda al fin y se plantó delante del mostrador, pero él no se dio cuenta hasta que un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Annie?

– Hola – saludó ella con su falta de entusiasmo habitual.

– ¿Querías algo?

Annie solo lo miró fijamente con cara de pocos amigos a modo de respuesta para una pregunta tan obvia.

– No voy a ir esta noche – dijo.

– ¿Y ya está? Podrías haber mandado un mensaje.

Ella resopló.

– Bueno, ya que estás aquí compra unos tornillos o algo.

– Berthold sí va, ¿no?

A Reiner le sorprendió que Annie lo mencionase. Algo le decía que ella había hecho sus planes basándose en lo que suponía que iba a hacer Berthold.

– Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? – Annie hizo una mueca.

– ¿Qué problema tienes con él? Es un encanto – no pudo evitar arquear las cejas, sorprendido por su propio comentario.

– Ya. ¿Y? Es un chico majísimo, y un amigo que lo flipas, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Todo era maravilloso cuando solo era una amiga más para él, pero ahora me mira como un cretino y me hace sentir incómoda.

Reiner prefirió no decirle que nunca había sido solo una amiga para él.

– ¿No puedes darle siquiera una oportunidad?

– No.

Tal rotundidad le dolió como si la oportunidad se la hubieran negado a él.

– Berth te quiere – sonó más como un ruego que como una afirmación.

Annie resopló de nuevo.

– _Ese_ es exactamente el problema. Él me quiere, yo no. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

Reiner se compadeció de Berthold. Realmente no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo si ella no quería saber nada del tema, pero era consciente del dolor que se sentía al ser ignorado por la persona amada. El rechazo de Annie hacia su mejor amigo lo hacía sentir tan derrumbado como la indiferencia de Historia hacia él. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía culparlas a ellas porque tenían razón. No le debían nada a nadie.

No acababa de comprender por qué Annie había ido hasta allí solo para decirle eso y hundirlo más en la miseria, pero entonces colocó una caja sobre el mostrador.

– ¿Para qué necesitas un taladro? – preguntó Reiner como si fuera asunto suyo.

– Para perforarte el cráneo si sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

Por qué a Berthold le gustaba aquella mujer siempre había sido un misterio para él, al igual que el por qué a Historia le gustaba Ymir. Ambas eran bordes y antipáticas, y prefería resignarse a morir solo antes que intentar mantener una relación romántica con cualquiera de ellas. La imagen de una mantis devorando la cabeza del macho después del apareamiento cruzó su mente.

– ¿De verdad vas a quedarte sola en casa comiendo tarta? – dijo mientras le daba el cambio. Annie lo fulminó con la mirada –. Porque parece un planazo, tengo que probarlo – añadió.

Annie se fue sin despedirse siquiera y Reiner se pasó el resto de la mañana sentado sin hacer nada, recreando en su cabeza una realidad alternativa en la que Historia lo prefería a él. Le resultó demasiado irreal y poco convincente, así que prefirió imaginar la posibilidad de que Annie le diera una oportunidad a Berthold. Aquello fue incluso peor. Parecía que los únicos miembros del grupo destinados al amor y la felicidad eran Jean y Marco.


	2. Capítulo 1

Reiner volvió a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los demás, con tres botellas de cerveza en cada mano. Meses antes, alguien había decidido que era él quien debía invitar al resto cuando se juntaban. Por experiencia sabía que le devolverían el dinero más adelante, así que no era un gran sacrificio. Connie y Sasha lo recibieron con vítores cuando dejó la bebida sobre la mesa de madera oscura y no pudo evitar suspirar, resignado. Ellos nunca pagaban lo que debían.

\- No sé de qué os alegráis tanto - dijo, sentándose al lado de Marco -, las vuestras son sin alcohol.

La sonrisa de Connie se apagó, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que había estado bebiendo cerveza sin alcohol todo ese tiempo. De hecho, posiblemente acabase de darse cuenta. Sasha le sacó la lengua.

\- ¿No va a venir nadie más? - preguntó Jean, intentando hacer pasar desapercibido el hecho de que estaba tirando de la silla de Marco para acercarla a la suya y alejarlo de él.

\- Annie no puede - dijo Reiner, con cierta molestia -. Ymir e Historia tienen... otros planes... Y Eren no viene porque estás tú.

Marco sonrió.

\- Quizá sea mejor así - le susurró a Jean, que, como siempre, parecía a punto de ponerse a gritar tonterías.

\- Mikasa no va a ninguna parte sin Eren, y a Armin no lo he llamado.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto y Reiner abrió su cerveza.

\- ¿Brindamos? - sugirió Marco.

\- ¿Por qué quieres brindar? - preguntó Sasha.

\- Por Jean. Ha sacado medio punto más que yo en el examen final.

Reiner bufó.

\- Berthold sacaba medio punto más que yo en todos los exámenes y nunca hemos brindado por él.

\- Precisamente, Reiner. Esta es una ocasión especial - repuso Connie, que estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para abrir su cerveza.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, Reiner? - Jean se estaba alterando otra vez. Marco le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el muslo.

\- Tampoco quise en ningún momento que brindaseis por mí - farfulló Berthold -. No es tan importante.

Se hizo el silencio.

\- No, no lo es - aceptó Reiner a regañadientes.

\- No pasa nada - el tono de Jean no era el que solía utilizar con él -. Es comprensible que estés borde cuando Historia no quiere saber nada de ti.

\- Jean, cálmate - le pidió Marco, y se volvió hacia los demás -. Está estresado por los exámenes, no se lo tengáis mucho en cuenta.

Jean resopló y bebió un trago. Reiner hizo lo propio.

\- Pero es verdad, Reiner - empezó Connie -, sí que pareces un poco mosqueado.

\- Es porque Historia prefiere a Ymir, ¿no? - siguió Sasha.

Marco apretó los labios. Berthold suspiró. Jean lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y la boca torcida en una media sonrisa.

\- Eso tampoco es importante. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

\- Sasha, tú eres una chica - la agudeza mental de Connie era digna de alabanza -. ¿A quién preferirías?

\- ¿Ymir o Reiner? - Jean parecía especialmente interesado.

Reiner rechinó los dientes. Aquellas podían ser las últimas cervezas que pagara en su vida si la conversación seguía moviéndose en esas aguas.

\- No lo sé, no tengo idea de quién cocina mejor - se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se frotó el abdomen -. A mí se me conquista por la barriga.

\- La cocina de Reiner es buena - comentó Berthold -. Sobre todo los postres.

Reiner captó su mirada y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Lo último que quería era que Sasha se enterase de que se le daba bien cocinar.

\- Yo creo que preferiría a Reiner - dijo Marco. Jean lo miró con perplejidad -. Es maduro, responsable y pone siempre a los demás por delante.

Reiner no se reconoció en aquella descripción; de hecho creía que concordaba más con el propio Marco que con él.

\- Vaya, eres todo un partidazo, ¿eh? - Jean estaba visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hablarme como si fuese Eren?

\- Sí, y además ¡es como una navaja suiza humana! - añadió Connie -. Yo también me quedaría con Reiner, sin duda.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Reiner vio una oportunidad para cambiar de tema y levantó su cerveza.

\- Por Jean y su medio punto - dijo.

\- Por Jean y su medio punto - repitió un sonriente Marco levantando también su cerveza.

\- _Yuju_ \- Jean se unió al brindis.

\- ¡Por los pinchos de tortilla que Reiner no nos ha traído! - exclamó Sasha chocando su botella con la Berthold.

Connie, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos - aunque lo más probable era que se hubiese quedado embobado mirando el techo -, volvió en sí.

\- Pero que prefiera a Reiner antes que a Ymir no significa que sea gay - Reiner chasqueó la lengua. ¿Es que nunca iban a dejar ese tema? -, es sólo que Ymir da miedo.

\- Pero a Historia la trata bien. Yo también preferiría a Ymir si fuese ella.

Reiner resopló. Casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacía tenía que ser para decir tonterías. Le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Berthold sonrió con timidez al recibir el impacto.

\- Pues, hablando de ser o no ser gay - dijo, aceptando su declaración de guerra -, el otro día encontré un juego en Internet... ¿Habéis oído hablar del "Gay Chicken"?

\- ¿"Pollo gay"? ¿Cómo es un pollo gay? ¿Es rosa?

\- ¿Qué dices, Connie? - Sasha se sentía ofendida -. Todos los pollos son rosas.

\- ¿Eh? Pero, ¿no son amarillos?

\- ¿Qué es eso, Reiner? - quiso saber Berthold.

Reiner dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza antes de contestar.

\- Bueno, básicamente, tenemos que inclinarnos uno hacia otro para besarnos, y el primero que se aparte... - se cruzó de brazos - es gay.

\- ¿Qué? - Connie habló por todo el grupo.

\- Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido - dijo Jean.

\- Sí, porque si te apartas es que te sientes inseguro de tu heterosexualidad y temes que pueda gustarte.

\- Entonces, si creo que es raro besar a otro tío, ¿soy gay? - Berthold lo había pillado.

\- Seh.

Jean se inclinó hacia Marco.

\- ¿"Maduro y responsable"? - susurró.

\- Me retracto.

Reiner los ignoró.

\- El caso, Berth, es que creo que eres la clase de chico que se apartaría.

Marco tosió al atragantarse con la bebida.

\- ¿Crees que no estoy seguro de mi sexualidad?

\- No, te conozco lo suficiente para estar seguro de tu inseguridad.

Jean, Connie y Sasha exclamaron un "woooooohhhhhhh" al unísono que parecía ensayado. Berthold estaba atónito. Reiner sonrió, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. No sabía qué era lo que pretendía conseguir con eso, solo había querido desviar la conversación, pero le gustaba el ambiente que había creado. Entonces Berthold adoptó una expresión relajada y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

\- Vale. Vamos.

El "woooooohhhhhhh" colectivo se repitió, esta vez más alto. Reiner parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. No había estado preparado para esa reacción. Lo que había sido un intento de intimidarlo, él lo había recibido como una provocación. Y aun así aquello distaba con creces del tartamudeo turbado que él esperaba. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de sonreír y se forzó a hacerlo de nuevo, pese a la inquietud que le causaba la poco frecuente decisión en los ojos de Berthold.

\- Vaya - dijo -, y yo que te había tomado por un pusilánime.

\- Será que no me conoces tan bien, entonces.

Ahora, además de decidido, sonreía. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de cerveza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te sientes... "inseguro"?

Reiner dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él.

\- Por desgracia para ti, soy totalmente heterosexual.

\- ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Berthold lo observaba con atención, buscando en sus ojos algún indicio de flaqueza, pero no iba a complacerlo con la vacilación. Él había tomado la ofensiva y debía ser consecuente con sus actos. Acercó su cara a la de Berthold, entrecerrando los párpados en un intento sensual de avergonzarlo y hacer que se echara atrás, pero, en vez de eso, él lo imitó y se acercó también, hasta pegar la nariz contra la suya.

\- Eres un chico terco, Berthold.

\- Aprendí del mejor.

Reiner sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia su boca, a lo que Berthold respondió entreabriendo los labios. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera comportarse así en público, pero se alegró por él. En algún momento tendría que salir del cascarón.

\- Eh, eh, eh, eh - Connie no daba crédito -, ¿vais a hacerlo de verdad?

Jean lo mandó callar. Reiner, muy despacio, redujo la distancia entre su boca y la de Berthold.

\- Me gustan las mujeres - susurró.

\- A mí también.

Atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y tiró de él con delicadeza, lo soltó e hizo lo mismo con el de arriba.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó.

\- El gay eres tú - la réplica fue un suave ronroneo que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Berthold posó los labios sobre los suyos suavemente y los lamió con la punta de la lengua. Se hizo un silencio absoluto, como si todo el bar estuviese conteniendo la respiración, y algo se encendió dentro de Reiner. Levantó el culo de la silla y rodeó la mandíbula de Berthold con las manos, atrayéndolo hacia sí e impidiendo que se apartara mientras introducía la lengua en su boca. Esperaba que él se alejase, espantado por su brusquedad, y sin embargo, se pegó más él, incorporándose también y rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

Su boca estaba anormalmente caliente. Reiner cerró los ojos y relajó los músculos, en cuya tensión no había reparado hasta que desapareció, mientras la lengua de Berthold se restregaba contra la suya en un baile juguetón. Marco, a su lado, jadeó. A él se le escapó un leve gemido cuando la punta de la otra lengua acarició su paladar. Asustado de su propia reacción, abandonó la boca de Berthold mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza antes de separarse. Se oyó el chirrido de una silla arrastrándose y Marco se levantó.

\- Voy al baño - anunció con un débil tono de voz. El rubor atenuaba sus pecas.

\- Voy contigo - Jean se levantó también.

De reojo, Reiner captó la expresión de Connie. No pudo evitar romper a reír cuando lo miró directamente. Parecía que acabase de ver un fantasma; sus ojos estaban marcados por el horror y la estupefacción.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - se mofó -. Sólo ha sido un beso.

\- Quizá nos hemos emocionado un poquito - comentó Berthold.

Reiner lo miró, y él hizo lo mismo. No pudo evitar romper el contacto cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules. Se esforzaba por aparentar calma y normalidad, pero en realidad tenía el corazón desbocado. No podía sostenerle la mirada. Estaba aturdido y le palpitaban los labios, húmedos todavía. Nunca se había esmerado tanto en un simple beso. ¿Cómo conseguía Berthold - él, de entre todas las personas - estar tan tranquilo?

\- Reiner - lo llamó Sasha. Giró la cabeza hacia ella -, ¿puedes traer unos pinchos de tortilla?

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú?

Sasha resopló y se levantó con brusquedad.

\- Y tú, Connie, ve al baño y lávate la cara.

Berthold le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Reiner enseguida se dio cuenta de su error.

\- No - rectificó -. Mejor ve con Sasha y pide un vaso de agua.

Connie obedeció, sin dejar de mirarlo ni cambiar la expresión de su cara. Berthold dejó salir un largo suspiro cuando se perdió de vista.

\- Casi arruinas la noche del todo - musitó -. Has visto cómo se ha puesto con lo del beso, ¿te imaginas qué pasaría si te hubiese hecho caso?

Reiner asintió. Hacía al menos un año que Jean y Marco habían empezado a salir. No se lo habían dicho a nadie, pero era un secreto a voces. Todo el mundo, salvo Connie, tenía al menos alguna anécdota en la cual ellos dos desaparecían misteriosamente y aparecían al cabo del rato con el pelo y la ropa alborotados y la cara enrojecida. Probablemente aquella fuera una de esas anécdotas. Se preguntó con qué pésima excusa disculparían su tardanza al volver.

\- ... ¿Cómo que "del todo"?

Berthold apartó la mirada de él con una mueca. Se había ruborizado de repente.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme eso, por favor - su voz tembló un poco al final de la frase. Reiner sintió una punzada en el pecho.

\- ... ¿Besarte?

\- Intentar ridiculizarme en público.

\- Berth... sólo es un juego. Y parecías bastante metido en él, ¿por qué te pones así?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo cuando Sasha y Connie volvieron a sentarse a la mesa. Reiner alargó la mano para coger un trozo de tortilla, pero Sasha apartó el plato, mirándolo con rencor.

\- Berthold - dijo -, ¿quieres tortilla?

Reiner rechinó los dientes. Berthold negó con la cabeza.

\- Me voy a casa - dijo.

Jean y Marco aparecieron de la nada antes de que Reiner pudiese ofrecerse a llevarlo.

\- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? - Reiner hizo una mueca de dolor al oír la pregunta de Connie -. ¿Os caísteis en el váter, o algo?

Marco enrojeció hasta las orejas. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Aquella situación era completamente innecesaria, se dijo Reiner, y no quería tener que pasar por ella... otra vez.

\- Voy a llevar a Berth a casa - anunció.

\- ¿Ya? ¡Aún no me he terminado la tortilla!

\- ¿Necesitas que estemos aquí para seguir comiendo?

Le hizo una señal a Berthold con la cabeza y salieron del bar. Reiner había aparcado cerca el coche, un Smart azul claro de segunda mano en el que apenas cabían, y no tuvieron que caminar demasiado para llegar hasta él.

\- ¿Has visto cómo me hablaba Jean? - preguntó Reiner cerrando la puerta del conductor y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Necesitaba aliviar el estrés y Eren no estaba.

Reiner arrancó y salió a la carretera.

\- Eren no estaba, pero Marco sí - sonrió y lo golpeó con el codo, sintiéndose la persona más ingeniosa del mundo.

Berthold suspiró, pero fue incapaz de contener una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me hubiera gustado ver a Annie hoy - comentó en voz baja después de un rato en silencio.

El ánimo de Reiner decayó de repente. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando recordó lo que tenía en casa.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy? - preguntó.

Berthold asintió intuyendo el porqué.

\- Hoy y cuando quieras - añadió.


	3. Capítulo 2

Había una diferencia abismal entre el apartamento de Reiner (e Ymir) y el piso de estudiante de Berthold, empezando por las dimensiones. Reiner no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando entraba allí porque había sido él quien se había negado a que vivieran juntos. "No voy a llevarte de la mano toda la vida", había dicho. Entonces había ido a buscarse un sitio donde vivir y había puesto un anuncio de "se busca compañero de piso". Todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que Berthold no hubiese dejado de hablarle, pero quizá el eterno tormento que suponía vivir con Ymir le pareciera castigo suficiente.

\- Deja tus cosas por ahí - dijo Berthold al entrar.

Las cosas a las que se refería eran su cazadora (donde llevaba las llaves y la cartera), que colgó en un perchero minimalista detrás de la puerta, y el teléfono, que movió del bolsillo trasero al frontal del pantalón. Se dejó caer en el sofá que marcaba el límite entre el salón y la cocina y encendió la tele.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que sea viernes noche y solo haya basura en la televisión?

\- Me lo creo. ¿Quieres cenar algo? ¿Un bocata? ¿Tortilla?

\- Tortilla es lo que están cenando Ymir e Historia ahora mismo - dijo con amargura.

Berthold suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? - preguntó exasperado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no me comprendas - Reiner, dolido y al mismo tiempo alentado por la oportunidad de desahogarse con alguien, elevó la voz - cuando llevas tanto tiempo enamorado de Annie?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a Berthold, que se puso nervioso al no ser capaz de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza para responder con agilidad. Boqueó un par de veces buscando la forma de expresarse.

\- Reiner, yo - dijo, frotándose el dorso de una mano con el pulgar de la otra - no estoy enamorado de Annie - bajó la mirada antes de acabar la frase -... y tú tampoco lo estás de Historia.

Reiner ya había fruncido el ceño y abierto la boca para contestar, pero no lo dejó.

\- El enamoramiento sólo dura cuatro años, lo estudiamos en Biología. Es el tiempo que tarda el cuerpo en dejar de producir esas hormonas desde que nos enamoramos - Reiner volvió a juntar los labios y Berthold continuó -. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que te dije que me gustaba - hizo énfasis en esa palabra - Annie? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve?

Reiner se quedó mirando, sin ver, el televisor encendido mientras Berthold escrutaba su rostro, intentando imaginar en qué pensaba.

\- ¿Y no es posible enamorarse de una misma persona varias veces? - preguntó después de un breve silencio.

\- Supongo que sí, pero no es mi caso.

Al igual que había preferido ocultarle información a Annie antes en la ferretería, Reiner decidió no mencionar tampoco el comentario que había hecho ella sobre lo de "mirarla como un cretino y hacerla sentir incómoda".

\- No te creo.

Berthold suspiró de nuevo.

\- Una vez aceptas su indiferencia, acabas resignándote y pasando página. Deberías probarlo, te quita un peso enorme de encima.

\- Entonces lo admites.

\- ¿Que me gustaba en Primaria? Sí. Te lo dije en su momento.

Reiner volvió a mirar hacia el televisor sin decir nada, pero esa vez tardó menos en volver a hablar.

\- ¿Yo llevo ya cuatro años enamorado de Historia? - preguntó.

\- Tú no estás enamorado de Historia.

\- ¿E Ymir sí?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

Con un resoplido, Reiner enterró la cara entre las manos. Berthold le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro. Él masculló algo, pero tenía la boca tapada y no consiguió entenderlo.

\- ¿Qué?

Reiner levantó la cabeza.

\- Deberíamos cambiarnos de acera. Nos ahorraríamos un montón de problemas.

Berthold parpadeó sin comprender y sonrió con nerviosismo. Reiner, en un agresivo intento de hacerle comprender la maravillosa y lógica idea que acababa de golpearlo como una revelación, lo sujetó por los hombros.

\- Escucha - dijo -, nos conocemos desde hace un montón de tiempo. Sabemos qué nos gusta, qué no, y somos perfectamente capaces de convivir el uno con el otro.

\- Reiner, ¿qué estás dicie...?

\- Nos queremos, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta lo cogió desprevenido. Lo cierto era que sí, pero Reiner estaba mezclando conceptos y no sabía cómo contestar sin hacerlo pensar algo que no era. Aquella mirada esperanzada en los ojos inquisidores de su mejor amigo lo debilitó, y solo pudo responder con sinceridad.

\- Claro.

Reiner sonrió, triunfal.

\- ¿Quién más que nosotros podría hacer que algo así funcionase?

La respuesta salió sola.

\- ¿Jean y Marco?

A Reiner se le escapó una risita antes de fruncir el ceño en una mueca de consternación.

\- Hablo en serio, Berth.

Pero Berthold no lo oyó, ya que se había levantado del sofá y estaba examinando el interior de su nevera. Reiner suspiró, observando un momento la espalda de su amigo y preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá. Empezaba a arrepentirse de aquella conversación, y había sido hacía apenas unos segundos.

\- Si quieres cenar, es el momento.

\- ¿Ahora o nunca?

\- Ahora o nunca.

El resoplido de Reiner fue más sonoro de lo que pretendía.

\- Hazme una tortilla - se rindió.

\- A la orden, capitán.

Berthold parecía el mismo de siempre, pero Reiner no sabía si era una actitud fingida o no. ¿Había cambiado el Gay Chicken algo entre ellos? ¿Había arruinado la confianza intentando ir más allá?

No pudo apartar la mirada de él mientras batía los huevos y freía la tortilla, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, analizando cada mueca, cada expresión de su cara, buscando una pista que le dijera lo que pensaba. Quizá lo mejor y más recomendable sería preguntar directamente, o tal vez esperar a la mañana siguiente para poder dialogar con la mente despejada.

Poniendo la tortilla en un plato, Berthold lo miró de reojo.

\- Me estás poniendo nervioso - dijo con una sonrisa incómoda.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

Berthold arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Cómo que "en qué sentido"? Reiner, ¿qué te pasa?

Reiner se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

\- Nada, déjalo - se acercó a la encimera a coger su plato de tortilla y se fijó en que Berthold no se había preparado nada -. ¿Tú no cenas?

Berthold se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo hambre.

Reiner lo miró preocupado y Berthold le devolvió la mirada con los párpados caídos. La tortilla volvió a la encimera y Reiner enmarcó la cara de Berthold entre sus manos en un impulso repentino. Él entreabrió los labios inconscientemente, pero Reiner no percibió el gesto y posó los suyos sobre su nariz en un movimiento fugaz. Cuando se separó y lo vio temblando frente a él, ni se le ocurrió pensar que aquel estado fuese consecuencia de su propia reacción y no de un simple beso en la punta de la nariz.

\- Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado - masculló.

Berthold no lo oía, estaba demasiado ofuscado por lo que acababa de hacer sin querer. Se había esperado otro tipo de beso, y había estado totalmente dispuesto a lo que fuera que pasara.

\- Me voy a la cama - dijo con voz trémula. Reiner lo miró, asustado por lo que fuera que acababa de pasar, mientras Berthold, hecho un manojo de nervios, cerraba la puerta con llave -. Ven cuando te acabes la tortilla.

Quizá el que no lo hubiese echado a patadas era un logro, teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía una cama, pero no se sentía seguro acerca de nada.

Se tragó un montón de anuncios de teletienda incluso después de haber terminado de cenar, porque lo aterraba levantarse del sofá. En las películas todo parecía mucho más fácil, pero en realidad las relaciones humanas eran confusas e impredecibles. Todo lo que él y Berthold habían construido desde hacía más de diez años se estaba tambaleando por culpa de un estúpido juego de bar.

Con una sensación extraña en el estómago, apagó la televisión. Había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que Berthold se había acostado; ya debía de estar dormido. Suspirando y quitándose la camiseta, se levantó.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Advertencia** : contenido sexual._

Reiner abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar. Se vio obligado a encender la linterna del móvil para no tropezar, algo muy fácil sobre todo cuando no sabía en qué clase de enrevesada postura podría estar Berthold. Eran dos chicos muy grandes en una cama individual de tamaño estándar y una entrada secreta suponía todo un reto, como bien pudo comprobar al alumbrar la cama.

Berthold estaba tumbado en diagonal, con la cara hacia la pared y una pierna fuera de la cama, la otra flexionada en un ángulo raro. El edredón estaba hecho un gurruño en una esquina.

Reiner suspiró y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Su maniobra de incursión había sido frustrada de una forma absurda. Resignado, sostuvo las piernas desnudas e inertes de Berthold contra su pecho y las levantó en el aire para colocarlas en el colchón.

– ¿Rei...ner...? – preguntó una voz somnolienta –. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Quitarte de mi sitio – respondió él con voz de estar haciendo fuerza en el baño antes de dejar las piernas junto a la pared.

Berthold lo miró confuso desde la almohada. La luz de la linterna iluminaba más de lo que parecía.

– ¿Aún llevas los pantalones? ¿Has estado levantado hasta ahora?

– Me quedé dormido en el sofá.

Berthold emitió un gemido de asentimiento y cerró los ojos.

– Hablé con Annie esta mañana – Reiner se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dicho eso sin tener ninguna razón en absoluto para ello.

Los ojos de Berthold se abrieron de nuevo. De pronto parecía mucho más despierto.

– ¿Y?

Reiner dobló su ropa malamente y la dejó en una banqueta cuya función era únicamente esa y respondió con otra información completamente innecesaria.

– No quiso venir porque estabas tú.

Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de golpearse la frente contra un muro, pero algo lo forzaba a seguir hablando. Berthold suspiró.

– Probablemente se sienta incómoda conmigo – musitó.

Reiner llevaba toda su vida intentando ayudarlo a vencer sus inseguridades y a vivir sin miedo, a hacer suyo el espacio que realmente ocupaba, pero en aquel momento se sentía increíblemente sincero y su voz sonó incluso emocionada al hacerle saber que estaba en lo cierto, lo cual le provocó una instantánea sensación de culpa y ganas de tirarse por la ventana.

– Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo ella.

Otro gemido se escapó de entre sus labios cuando Berthold se cubrió la cara con las manos. Algo se rompió dentro de Reiner. Quizá debería haber sido un poco más sutil, pero la sutileza no era lo suyo.

– No creo que sea por ti – tenía miedo de estropearlo todavía más, pero la imperante necesidad de suavizar la situación lo obligaba a continuar –, sabes cómo es Annie. Tiene algún tipo de alergia a los sentimientos. Probablemente toda vuestra vida en pareja se resumiría en ti a dos velas y haciéndole los recados.

– No es eso, Reiner – las palmas de sus manos le amortiguaban la voz –. Tú no lo entiendes. Todo es culpa mía.

Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho desde que eran pequeños para subirle la autoestima parecían vanos en aquel momento. El poco amor propio que había ganado con los años se había desvanecido de repente, y, aunque Berthold no se había movido un ápice de donde estaba ni había cambiado de postura ni emitido ningún sonido después de terminar su sentencia, Reiner podía ver a cámara lenta cómo volvía a caerse en el pozo del autodesprecio.

– Hey, hey, hey, hey – se subió a la cama, se tumbó a su lado y, quitándole las manos de la cara, lo obligó a mirarlo –. Lo que ella dijo no fue tan malo. De hecho, lo que dijo exactamente fue que eres "un chico majísimo y un amigo que lo flipas", ¿vale? Así que no te hundas otra vez.

Se abrazó a él, ignorando el hecho de que estaban completamente desnudos a excepción de la ropa interior. La piel de Berthold desprendía calidez, y podía sentir el latir de su corazón contra su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, quizá debido al contacto inesperado, pero no hizo nada por tratar de apartarse.

– Siempre nos queda la opción de cambiarnos de acera – dijo, arrepintiéndose de haber vuelto a sacar ese tema.

Berthold no contestaba. Seguía igual de tenso, y Reiner temió haberlo estropeado todo entre ellos definitivamente. Aunque, después de haberse besado en público, la verdad era un poco absurdo que eso le afectara.

– ... Reiner.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Todavía eres heterosexual?

– Dame un beso y te lo digo.

"Qué mierda estás haciendo" le gritó su subconsciente. No obstante, la voz de su subconsciente estaba ahí para ser ignorada, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo cuando Berthold le besó la coronilla.

– ¿Contento? – preguntó.

– No juegues conmigo, Berth – replicó Reiner, pinchándole un costado con el dedo.

Berthold tembló ante su toque y jadeó tratando de alejarse, pero Reiner le pasó una pierna por encima y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano. Se revolvió inútilmente mientras Reiner le hacía cosquillas, intentando aguantarse la risa y fallando.

– Reiner, para – jadeó, pataleando.

Reiner soltó sus muñecas para poder mover los dedos de ambas manos sobre su torso. Berthold, cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo, empezó a golpear el colchón con el puño cerrado mientras convulsionaba. No sabía si le encantaba el sonido de sus carcajadas o solo le gustaba oírlo porque era poco frecuente que Berthold se riese.

El movimiento de las piernas de Berth contra sus nalgas lo balanceaban en un vaivén constante, haciéndolo perder levemente el equilibrio y provocando que de vez en cuando sus dedos lo arañaran sin querer.

Un espasmo más fuerte que el resto lo sacudió de repente y Reiner cayó hacia delante, poniendo las manos antes que la cara para parar la caída y evitar darse de bruces contra Berthold. Sus manos aterrizaron sobre el pecho, con las palmas adaptándose con sorprendente facilidad a su forma.

La convulsión había hecho que resbalase de sus muslos hasta quedar sentado sobre la pelvis.

– Mierda.

Berthold tragó saliva, con la cara aún medio oculta por el antebrazo. Ya había empezado a sudar. Reiner no sabía qué hacer. Estaba sentado sobre su entrepierna y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus pezones, pero la simple idea de moverse y provocar una reacción peor lo aterrorizaba.

Con lentitud, despegó las manos de su pecho y las colocó en la almohada, a cada lado de su cabeza. Aquella postura no era mucho mejor. Berthold parecía a punto de morir de la vergüenza. El calor que emanaba de su creciente erección se extendía por los glúteos de Reiner produciéndole una sensación muy embarazosa. Cohibido, levantó la cadera hasta hacer de su espalda una línea horizontal y se dio la vuelta, dejándose caer a su lado boca arriba.

– Me has cogido por sorpresa – suspiró.

– A mí también. ¿Puedes volver al sofá, por favor?

Reiner no pudo evitar sentirse dolido ante ese comprensible y lógico intento de echarlo. Berthold se giró y le dio la espalda.

\- ¿No quieres ayuda? - preguntó, probablemente confundido por la necesidad de dormir que estaba ignorando.

\- No necesito ayuda. Se pasará cuando me duerma - dijo.

Reiner bufó. Se giró también y lo abrazó desde detrás. Berthold se sobresaltó, pero no hizo ni dijo nada. No muy seguro de lo que hacía, colocó una mano en el hueso de su cadera y la deslizó con cuidado hasta dejarla sobre el bulto en el que había estado sentado tan solo un momento antes. Un resoplido lo confundió más si cabía. Podía ser un resoplido de resignación o un resoplido de _como-siga-le-doy-un-codazo-en-la-cara_. No había dicho nada, pero era Berth y eso no tenía nada de raro.

\- Dime algo - pidió.

\- Algo - Berthold estaba esforzándose por mantenerse sereno, pero era inútil y no podía disimular el temblor de su voz. Reiner, a su espalda, puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Quieres que siga o no?

\- ¿Tú quieres seguir?

Ese cambio repentino de protagonista lo cogió por sorpresa y se le cortó el aire durante medio segundo.

\- ... Sí.

\- ... ¿Por qué?

Reiner no lo sabía. Aquello no lo beneficiaba en nada. Él no tenía ningún problema que solucionar pero, a pesar de eso, tenía más ganas de hacerlo que el propio Berthold. Convencido de que todo era debido al sueño que tenía, hundió la cara en su omóplato, aplastándose la nariz, y besó la piel de su espalda, salada por el sudor. Berthold se estremeció al sentir el contacto suave de sus labios.

¿De verdad era necesaria una razón?

\- ¿No vas a pedirme que siga?

Creyó oír un sollozo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando Berthold escondió la cara entre las manos y se echó a reír. ¿Estaba riéndose de él? No era que le molestase; ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué estaba haciendo y aquella risa era algo que había oído contadas veces desde que lo conocía. Fuera cual fuese la razón, merecía la pena.

\- Sigue - murmuró, colocando la mano sobre la suya y presionándola contra la tela elástica de su ropa interior.

El frenético restregamiento de la mano de Reiner contra Berthold y de Berthold contra la mano de Reiner fue corto pero intenso. Berthold se tapaba la boca con las manos, intentando no gemir, pero no pudo evitar que uno o dos de aquellos dulces sonidos se escapasen entre sus dedos. Reiner seguía con la frente pegada a su espalda y se esforzaba por mantener su autocontrol y no emocionarse demasiado. La idea era terminar rápido.

Y, efectivamente, no debían de llevar más de cinco minutos cuando un espasmo sacudió su pelvis y Berthold eyaculó con un gemido. Otros dos espasmos más suaves siguieron al primero y Reiner pudo notar cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba de repente. Habían tardado más en decidir qué hacer que en hacerlo. Emocionalmente satisfecho, se limpió la mano pegajosa en la sábana y volvió a abrazarse a su espalda.

\- Reiner, hace calor... - protestó vagamente Berthold al darse cuenta de que pretendía dormir así. Reiner no respondió; ya había cerrado los ojos y no tenía ninguna intención de moverse -. Lo siento - masculló, refiriéndose a lo anterior.

\- No te disculpes. Duerme.

Berthold suspiró, dándose por vencido, y Reiner besó su hombro una vez más, concluyendo así la interacción entre ambos hasta la mañana siguiente... o intentándolo, porque un par de minutos después Berthold tuvo que recordarle que se había dejado encendida la linterna del teléfono y se vio obligado a levantarse para apagarla.


	5. Capítulo 4

Quizá Reiner hubiera dormido hasta más tarde si una brusca patada en la cara no lo hubiera despertado. No había sido a propósito, claro, y tampoco era la primera vez. Apartó el talón que Berth le había incrustado en la mandíbula y parpadeó, desorientado. La luz de la mañana entraba por las rendijas de la persiana. Uno de sus brazos estaba atrapado bajo las piernas de Berthold. Con la vista borrosa trató de intuir dónde estaban sus otras partes del cuerpo. No tardó demasiado en descubrir que se había abrazado a su pantorrilla.

Después de un buen rato mirando el techo sin verlo y pensando – no sin razón – que su colchón era más cómodo que el de Berth, oyó el sonido de su despertador. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió librarse del asfixiante abrazo de Berthold y apagar la alarma. Una vez en pie, observó el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama durmiendo plácidamente, mecido por el ritmo lento de su respiración, y se llevó una mano a la frente recordando lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Volvió a ponerse los pantalones y salió de la habitación. Lo mejor que se le ocurría para suavizar aquella extraña situación era dejar preparado el desayuno y desaparecer un rato hasta que se sintiese capaz de mirar a Berthold a la cara. No fue hasta que estuvo de pie frente a la vitrocerámica, sin zapatos ni camiseta, que se dio cuenta de que nunca, jamás había puesto un solo dedo en ninguno de los muebles de la cocina de Berthold y que tendría que rebuscar en todos y cada uno de los armarios y cajones (que en realidad no eran tantos) para poder hacerle el desayuno.

Sería un problema si se despertaba.

Tras diez o quince minutos encontró el café en un tarro de cristal al fondo de un armario. Los filtros de la cafetera no fueron mucho más fáciles de encontrar. Afortunadamente, Reiner era un experto en el arte de untar mermelada, que estaba en el primer estante de la nevera y solo había que apartar un yogur para localizarla.

Dejando el café preparándose y las tostadas recién hechas en un plato sobre la mesa, se hizo un zumo de naranja y un par de huevos fritos. El problema que se le acababa de ocurrir era cómo iba a hacer que Berthold se levantase a tiempo para tomarse el desayuno aún caliente si él planeaba no estar allí cuando lo hiciera. Se planteó coger su teléfono y programar una alarma pero ¿cuándo había Berthold hecho caso al despertador? Tenía que ser algo muy fuerte para hacer que se levantase de la cama por sí solo.

Fue entonces cuando vio el temporizador de cocina sobre el microondas, aquel que nunca utilizaba porque "hacía un ruido horrible que te destrozaba los tímpanos" y supo que esa era la solución. Se puso la camiseta y los zapatos y dejó el aparato programado para sonar al cabo de cinco minutos en la bandeja del desayuno recién preparado colocada estratégicamente delante de la puerta de la habitación de Berthold.

Sin siquiera haberse quitado las legañas, cogió su cazadora del perchero y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Fuera lo que fuera que pasase si Berthold se levantaba y lo veía allí, no sería tan malo, pero Reiner estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Con lo que había tardado en encontrar el café, quién sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en encontrar las llaves.

¿Dónde las había dejado Berthold la noche anterior? A lo mejor se habría dado cuenta si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en su cara. Miró a uno y otro lado, preguntándose dónde podrían estar. No podía ser tan difícil, no había tantos muebles. El tic-tac del temporizador resonaba en su cabeza; no debía de tener más de dos minutos para encontrarlas y salir. ¿Se las habría llevado con él a la habitación?

Cerró los ojos. La palmada que se dio en la frente fue más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido. Tenía que estar dormido del todo para haber olvidado que tenía una copia de la llave.

Insultándose a sí mismo mentalmente, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de él de la forma más silenciosa posible. Apenas había entrado en el ascensor cuando oyó el sonido del temporizador dentro del apartamento. Sí que era horrible.

Para cuando Berthold despertó y, refunfuñando sin abrir los ojos, le dijo a Reiner que apagara aquella cosa, él ya estaba alejándose del edificio a paso rápido.

Dónde ir era lo de menos, solo quería salir de allí. No se veía capaz de mirar a Berthold a la cara después de lo que había pasado, y estaba seguro de que él tampoco. Confiaba en que el haberle dejado hecho el desayuno le hiciese saber que no estaba enfadado, aunque quizá hubiese sido más sencillo simplemente dejar una nota.

Frenando en seco en medio de la calle, casi vacía debido a la hora temprana, consideró seriamente las opciones que tenía. Decidió volver a su casa, aunque fuera solo para ducharse, coger ropa y volver a la de Berthold, pero a medida que iba acercándose su estómago se encogía. No le apetecía en absoluto entrar allí. Seguramente Historia no se había ido todavía, y no quería encontrarse con ella, ni oírla, ni ser mínimamente consciente de su presencia. Ya se sentía bastante confuso y preocupado sin tener que pensar en ella.

Debería superarlo de una vez por todas, Historia ni siquiera era la _misma_ chica de la que se había "enamorado". Cuando él la conoció, ella era un ángel que velaba por la felicidad de los demás y se deshacía en sonrisas con todo el mundo. Ahora era una persona callada, taciturna y casi tan cínica como Ymir. ¿Había cambiado antes o después de que empezaran a salir juntas?

Reiner suspiró, caminando más despacio. No estaba preparado para volver a casa todavía. Se salió de la ruta, pensando en dar un rodeo para posponer el momento. ¿Por qué todo le afectaba tanto? ¿Viviría tan angustiado el resto del mundo? ¿Se superaban alguna vez los amores no correspondidos?

Sonrió con amargura. Cada vez que la palabra "amor" cruzaba su mente se acordaba de Berthold y su empeñamiento en las clases de Biología de tercero. Si aquello no era amor, ¿entonces qué lo era? Quizá debería preguntar a Jean y Marco... o mejor solo a Marco.

– No puede ser tan complicado... – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Paró en seco. Acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Se metió en un portal un par de metros más adelante e iba a llamar al telefonillo cuando una mujer con un perro en brazos abrió la puerta y él aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar. Ni dos minutos más tarde, estaba aporreando la puerta de Annie.

Al ver que nadie respondía, Reiner decidió marcharse, pero entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a una Annie con cara de pocos amigos. O sea, a Annie con su cara normal.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – dijo –. Es un puto sábado a las putas ocho de la mañana. Vuelve a la cama.

A Reiner le daba pereza darle a Annie una explicación precisa de por qué no podía hacer eso y tampoco creía que a ella le apeteciese escucharla, así que fue directo al grano.

– ¿Te queda tarta?

Annie lo miró fijamente a través de sus legañas durante casi medio minuto antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo entrar.

Berthold no estaba tan perdido como Reiner. Había vuelto a acostarse después de haberse terminado el desayuno que tanta ilusión le había hecho encontrar delante de su puerta, pero el que no se hubiese quedado a desayunar con él significaba que no estaba cómodo con la situación.

Reiner y él siempre habían estado unidos por un lazo más fuerte que el de una amistad corriente, que no se había roto ni siquiera cuando Reiner se había negado a que viviesen juntos. Se habían protegido y apoyado casi desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron, y él no había dudado ni por un segundo que tenían un vínculo especial. También estaba casi seguro de que si había propuesto cambiarse de acera era porque para él esa opción realmente era posible, y de que quizá no lo fuera si no era con él.

Tendía a sentirse inseguro sobre muchas cosas, pero Reiner no era una de ellas, y lo que más lo preocupaba en ese momento era que intuía que él, estuviese donde estuviese, estaba mareando el asunto en su cabeza más de lo necesario.

Reiner se sirvió un tercer trozo de tarta de chocolate mientras Annie lo escuchaba pasivamente con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

\- No sé qué hacer - repitió por décima vez en la última media hora.

\- Y yo no sé qué quieres que te diga si no concretas nada.

\- ¿Que no concreto nada? ¿El "me he cargado mi amistad con Berthold" no es suficiente para ti?

Annie resopló.

\- Pues no, no es suficiente, pero yo _de ti_ hablaría con él.

\- ¿Y si no sale bien? - preguntó Reiner con la boca llena, salpicando nata.

Annie chasqueó la lengua al ver manchada su antes impoluta mesa de cristal.

\- Lleváis toda la vida juntos y él no te ha mandado a la mierda todavía, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Reiner sopesó aquellas palabras mientras rebañaba el plato ya vacío. Annie dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver conmigo? - preguntó.

Reiner la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué?

Annie suspiró.

\- ¿Cuál crees que es mi problema con Berthold, Reiner?

\- ¿Que él te quiere pero tú a él no? - dijo Reiner recordando el prólogo.

El suspiro de Annie se repitió, esta vez más fuerte.

\- En realidad, no. Todo eso era un cuento - Reiner frunció el ceño -. Como de costumbre, no te enteras de nada - Annie le quitó el plato de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa al lado de su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

La sutileza no era una de las cualidades de Annie, así que lo dijo sin rodeos.

\- Cuando Historia e Ymir empezaron a salir, bastante antes de que tú te dieses cuenta, Berthold empezó a insistirme para que saliera contigo. Llegó a hacerse pesado y a conseguir que me sintiese incómoda, por eso ya no salgo con vosotros.

\- Pero - a Reiner no le cuadraba nada -... pero a Berthold le gustas...

\- No. Le gustaba en primaria. No es que supiera disimularlo muy bien.

Era como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua por encima. Había estado viviendo una mentira todo aquel tiempo, pero si esa era la verdad...

\- ¿Por qué Berth nunca me dijo nada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede que intente hacer como si no hubiese pasado.

\- Pero... ¿por qué?

Nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿"Por qué" qué?

\- ¿Por qué querría Berthold que tú y yo saliésemos?

A Annie se le escapó una risa amarga.

\- Incluso a mí se me ocurren buenas razones para hacerlo y ni siquiera eres mi tipo.

¿Buenas razones? Quizá Berthold quisiera ayudarlo a olvidar a Historia pero ¿qué buenas razones podía tener Annie?

\- ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

A Reiner ya se le había olvidado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ni el beso en el bar, ni su propuesta de cambiarse de acera, ni el "incidente" de la habitación tenían ya lugar en su cabeza. La heterosexualidad había vuelto.

\- Por mí bien, pero ¿y tú? ¿Vas a hacerlo por Berthold o por ti?

Reiner titubeó. La verdad era que estaba confuso. Todo había sido muy raro los últimos días, quizá incluso los últimos meses, y necesitaba... algo.

\- De espaldas te pareces a Historia y tampoco eres mucho más alta que ella. No veo problema alguno.

Annie lo miró fijamente con su característica inexpresividad antes de levantarse del sofá.

\- Eres un gilipollas, pero vale.

Reiner la siguió por un pasillo hasta su habitación. Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que diese media vuelta y se fuera, pero él nunca le había hecho caso y eso no iba a cambiar en ese momento. Annie se sentó en la cama deshecha y se quitó los pantalones del pijama.

\- Venga, a ver qué sabes hacer - dijo, abriendo las piernas.

Berthold no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en Reiner y en lo que le había dicho. ¿Hasta qué punto hablaba en serio? Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel aleteo en el estómago, una sensación que en las últimas horas se había repetido varias veces, provocada por la misma persona.

Se ruborizaba solo de pensarlo, pero había sido una suerte que Annie no le hubiera hecho caso.

Annie se levantó de la cama.

\- Necesito que te vistas y te vayas. Y limpia eso - dijo, señalando la goma plástica llena de restos lechosos que había tirada en el suelo.

Reiner la miró, dolido. Ella suspiró.

\- Voy a volver a acostarme a dormir mis horas y no me hace gracia tenerte deambulando desnudo por mi casa. Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí quieto sin hacer ruido.

Reiner bufó, incorporándose de mala gana.

\- Eres un dechado de afecto y afabilidad, ¿sabes? - refunfuñó, irritado.

\- No somos novios, Reiner. Solo esto - señaló la cama.

Reiner recogió el condón usado del suelo y lo tiró a la papelera del cuarto de baño. Se vistió y salió del dormitorio, lo suficientemente fresco como para poder volver a su casa sin demasiado problema. Annie fue a abrirle la puerta, echándolo de forma sutil.

\- Ayer te perdiste nuestro Gay Chicken.

Annie arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es el nuevo miembro gay del grupo?

Reiner sonrió.

\- Nadie.

Ella soltó una carcajada y Reiner decidió que debía irse a casa cuanto antes. Deprisa.

\- Haré un esfuerzo e intentaré ir la próxima vez - cedió.

Berthold estaba empezando a preocuparse. Reiner ya llevaba fuera bastante tiempo y no sabía si iba a volver o no. No era normal que se marchase sin despedirse, a no ser que tuviese algo que hacer, pero podría haber mandado un mensaje. Él le había mandado uno hacía ya un buen rato pero no le había respondido.

No estaría enfadado, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Se estaba preocupando demasiado?

Su teléfono vibró. Reiner quería saber si podía quedarse a comer. Suspiró y, sonriendo, se apresuró a contestar.


	6. Capítulo 5

Entrar en casa fue más fácil de lo que Reiner había creído. Ni Ymir ni Historia se habían levantado todavía, y los ronquidos de la primera eran una buena señal.

No sabía cuánta ropa coger, porque en principio solo iba a pasar allí el fin de semana aunque él prefería quedarse con Berthold un poco más. Después de darle un par de vueltas recordó que en casa de Berth había una lavadora y se limitó a guardar una muda para el día siguiente en una bolsa de deporte. Siempre podía volver a buscar más si era necesario.

Ya en la ducha, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo, se paró a pensar con detenimiento en todas las tonterías que había hecho en las últimas doce horas y dedicó más tiempo a sentir vergüenza de sí mismo que a frotarse con la esponja. No sabía qué le pasaba, ni por qué había actuado como lo había hecho. ¿De verdad era tan penoso como él se sentía? ¿Había mejorado en algo su situación desde que simplemente se limitaba a autocompadecerse porque Historia no lo correspondía?

No. La situación no había mejorado nada; había empeorado. Nada de eso habría pasado si no se le hubiera ocurrido sacar lo del 'Gay Chicken' solo porque Jean estaba teniendo un mal día y lo estaba pagando con él. Y entonces el imbécil de Reiner Braun había tenido que pagarlo a su vez con Berthold estropeando la amistad que los unía desde hacía por lo menos una década.

¿..."Estropeando"? No, no había sido tan grave si Berthold no tenía problema en que se quedase a comer. Pero ya no era lo mismo, eso seguro.

Suspiró, frotándose detrás de las orejas.

Annie tenía razón, tenía que hablar con él. En el peor de los casos dejarían de hablarse un tiempo hasta que alguno de los dos diese el brazo a torcer. Nunca habían aguantado mucho tiempo enfadados. Claro que ninguno de sus enfados anteriores había sido de verdad.

Y, por otra parte, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Iba a proponerle fingir que las últimas veinticuatro horas nunca habían pasado? ¿A pedirle que olvidara sus insinuaciones y el incidente de la noche anterior? ¿Confesarle que todo había sido un intento desesperado por superar a Historia de una vez por todas?

Resopló. Eso Berthold ya lo sabía, era Berthold. Con el ceño fruncido, salió de la ducha. Se suponía que el agua caliente tenía que relajarlo, no estresarlo aún más. Se enroscó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y volvió a la habitación a ponerse ropa limpia.

Tardó unos diez minutos en encontrar una camiseta que sabía que a Berthold le gustaba porque su cerebro infantil creía que así el posible impacto negativo que tuviese su conversación sería menor. Era una camiseta normal de color caqui con cuello de pico y un bolsillo en el pecho que le apretaba un poco, no tenía nada de especial, pero Berthold siempre parecía de buen humor cuando la llevaba puesta.

Con la bolsa de deporte echada al hombro y el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, salió de la habitación pensando en qué habría para comer sin esperarse en absoluto que Historia ya estuviese despierta y husmeando en su nevera. Su estómago se encogió al verla, no estaba preparado para aquello. Confiando en que ella no lo hubiera visto, intentó llegar a hurtadillas hasta la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Reiner - el plan había fallado.

\- B-buenos días - titubeó él -. No te... no te había visto.

\- Ya. Veo que vas a salir.

\- Sí, voy a... a comer con Berth.

\- Ah - dijo ella, con cara de no necesitar aquella explicación -, genial. Pues hasta luego.

Reiner tragó saliva, asintió y salió por la puerta como si la vida le fuera en ello. Hablar con Historia (si es que a aquello se le podía llamar "hablar") siempre lo hacía sentir como un vil plebeyo dirigiéndose a una reina.

Berthold había hecho la compra, limpiado toda la casa, puesto la mesa y solo quedaba que el estofado terminara de hacerse. Reiner debía de estar a punto de llegar y él no podía dejar de mover la pierna en un tic nervioso, sentado en una silla con la vista fija en el telefonillo, esperando expectante.

Desde esa mañana intuía que iba a pasar algo, aunque no sabía si bueno o malo, entre él y Reiner. Las cosas no podían seguir como siempre después de lo que había ocurrido, pero Berthold esperaba que mejoraran. Todo dependía de Reiner.

El temporizador del horno (bastante menos ruidoso que la infernal manzanita que Reiner había utilizado para despertarlo) y el telefonillo empezaron a sonar a la vez mientras Berthold estaba en el baño. Nervioso, le abrió a Reiner a toda velocidad para después correr a quitar el estofado del fuego.

Lo sirvió en los platos esperando que Reiner tardase en subir para poder calmarse un poco antes de hacerlo pasar y se quitó el mandil. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez respirando profundamente, y entonces sonó el timbre.

No pudo evitar sonreír con alivio al abrir la puerta y ver que Reiner se había puesto aquella camiseta. Era imposible que hubiera otra persona en el mundo a la que le quedara tan bien. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se atenuó al verle la cara. Algo no iba bien.

Reiner dejó su bolsa sobre el sofá al entrar y olfateó el aire.

\- Huele muy bien.

Berthold se frotó el dorso de la mano en un gesto tímido.

\- ¿Nos sentamos a comer?

El almuerzo transcurrió casi en total silencio, excepto por comentarios esporádicos de Reiner alabando el sabor de la comida y las dotes culinarias de Berthold y los tímidos y modestos agradecimientos de este. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas significativas; ambos sabían que tenían asuntos que tratar, pero ninguno quería ser quien sacara el tema.

Finalmente, ya con los platos vacíos, Reiner asumió esa responsabilidad.

\- Soy un imbécil. Lo siento - Berthold parpadeó, confuso -. No puedo pedirte que olvides todo lo que hice ayer, pero ¿podríamos fingir que al menos _lo último_ nunca pasó? Y, bueno, todo aquello que dije sobre cambiarnos de acera y eso... no lo cuentes, ¿vale?

Berthold tragó saliva.

\- Creía que hablabas... en serio.

Reiner suspiró.

\- Estaba muy perdido, Berth. Entre mi conversación con Ymir por la mañana, luego Jean y su estúpido mal humor y... lo del beso... No estaba en mis plenas facultades mentales y, en aquel momento, sí que lo decía en serio. Realmente veía esa posibilidad; era una opción completamente válida. Esta mañana, ya descansado, he tenido tiempo de aclarar mi cabeza y... ¡ah!, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de Annie?

El corazón de Berthold dio un vuelco. Se secó las manos sudadas en el pantalón.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa c-con Annie?

\- Fui a verla esta mañana y me contó cuál era en realidad el problema que tenía contigo. Joder, Berthold, de haberlo sabido me la habría tirado mucho antes.

Berthold se levantó de golpe, tirando el plato al suelo sin querer.

\- Pues sí - dijo, notando cómo se le quebraba la voz -, eres un imbécil.

Reiner se lo quedó mirando, atónito mientras Berthold cruzaba el cuarto a zancadas y entraba en su habitación, encerrándose con un portazo.

\- ¿Qué he dicho? - murmuró para sí mismo, pues intuía que Berthold no iba a contestarle.


	7. Capítulo 6

\- Venga, Berth, no puedes quedarte ahí eternamente - Reiner seguía insistiendo, sentado contra la puerta de la habitación. Al igual que la última media hora, nadie contestó -. Berth, no puedo disculparme si no sé qué es lo que he hecho. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir y hablar conmigo?

Silencio. Reiner suspiró.

\- Berthold - dijo -, soy un idiota, ya lo sé, pero enfadarte conmigo no va a solucionarlo.

Aguardó sentado un par de minutos más, confiando en que Berthold recrease esa escena de tantas películas y abriese la puerta después de un rato, cuando el otro personaje ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse cabizbajo, pero no fue el caso. Esa puerta no iba a abrirse hasta que él se hubiese ido.

Consternado, se levantó y cogió del sofá su bolsa de deporte, pero con un suspiro volvió a dejarla donde estaba, mirando hacia la mesa. Fue hasta allí y recogió los trozos de cerámica del suelo, con la mano los más grandes y con la escoba los más pequeños. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Metió en el fregadero el otro plato y los cubiertos usados y dejó el mantel doblado sobre una de las sillas después de haberlo sacudido por la ventana.

\- Tranquilo - dijo al pasar por delante de su habitación. Se echó la bolsa al hombro -. Ya me voy.

Sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, dejó el apartamento. Se le cayó el mundo a los pies cuando salió a la calle. ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? No quería volver a casa. Sacó el teléfono. Algo le decía que buscase una mejor solución, pero no estaba de ánimo para nada. Tenía la impresión de que la había cagado de verdad, aunque no sabía cómo, e hizo la llamada.

\- No ha funcionado. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

\- ¿Es que tú no tienes? - Annie no parecía demasiado ansiosa por acogerlo.

\- Es... complicado.

Reiner oyó un suspiro y cruzó los dedos para que fuera un "sí".

\- Pero no te acostumbres.

Reiner sonrió aliviado y estuvo a punto de ir hasta allí caminando antes de darse cuenta de que su coche estaba aparcado a pocos metros. Dejó caer su bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y encendió el motor.

Berthold no abrió la puerta incluso después de que Reiner se fuera. No tenía ningún interés en moverse. Y en realidad tampoco tenía motivos para enfadarse con Reiner. ¿De qué podía culparlo? Quizá sí fuese verdad que todo había sido fruto del estrés y la confusión. No era culpa suya que él se hubiese emocionado más de la cuenta.

¿Y lo de Annie? Berthold resopló. Había sido él el primero en querer juntarlos y, ahora que al fin ella le hacía caso, le parecía mal. Confiaba en haber dejado de insistir a tiempo, pero todo indicaba que no. ¿Cómo habría ocurrido? ¿Habría Reiner acudido a ella en un intento desesperado por recuperar su heterosexualidad? Negó con la cabeza. No quería saberlo, ni imaginarlo siquiera.

Se giró hacia la pared. No quería levantarse de la cama; todavía olía ligeramente a él. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía sentir su frente apoyada contra su espalda, su brazo rodeando su cadera... su mano. Jadeó. ¿De verdad aquello no había significado nada para Reiner? ¿Por qué para él sí?

\- ¿Qué salió mal? - dijo Annie, enroscándose en el sofá como un gato después de abrirle la puerta a Reiner.

Él suspiró dejándose caer a su lado.

\- No estoy seguro - dijo -. Todo se fue a la mierda en cuanto dije tu nombre.

Annie lo miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿Le soltaste lo de esta mañana en la misma conversación en la que intentabas arreglar las cosas con él? - Reiner emitió un quejido de dolor -. ¿Eres tonto?

Reiner cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, al menos eres consciente de ello... - negó con la cabeza -. ¿Quieres algo para la depresión?

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Pff, no sé... Tarta, chocolate, tarta de chocolate... una mamada...

Reiner abrió los ojos de repente, interesado.

\- Sí, eso último estaría bien - dijo.

\- Pues no. Coge lo que te dé la gana de la nevera y déjame echar la siesta.

Reiner bufó. Ella se reclinó contra los cojines y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Cuántas horas pasas durmiendo?

\- Las mismas que tú haciendo el idiota.

Decidiendo que era mejor no replicar, Reiner se levantó del sofá y fue a investigar en la cocina. Allí se sirvió su cuarto trozo de tarta del día y se terminó una tableta de chocolate con almendras ya empezada. Luego se sentó en el sofá y contempló a Annie dormir hasta que se dio cuenta de que pasar la tarde así iba a ser muy, muy aburrido.

Cogiendo el teléfono una vez más, hizo la llamada que debía haber hecho nada más levantarse esa misma mañana y que nadie respondió.

Resoplando como un caballo - algo que era más propio de Jean que de él -, salió de la casa de Annie intentando no imaginar la cara que pondría ella si la despertaba de su siesta para que lo dejara volver a entrar.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba exactamente la floristería, ni tampoco si él estaba allí porque no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era su horario de trabajo, pero solo tenía que dar vueltas y vueltas por el centro hasta encontrarla. Si algo le sobraba era tiempo que perder.

Berthold salió al fin de la habitación, aunque solo porque tenía que ir al baño. Llevaba ya un rato aguantándose las ganas porque no quería levantarse, pero no podía posponerlo eternamente. Le dolió ver que Reiner había tenido la consideración de recogerlo todo cuando él no se había dignado a decirle una sola palabra, pero le dolió más salir del baño y descubrir que Reiner se había dejado la cartera.

No quería tener que disculparse tan pronto y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que estuviese emocionalmente preparado, así que Reiner iba a tener que pasar sin todo lo que tuviera dentro porque él no iba a devolvérsela aún.

Encontrar la dichosa floristería había sido más fácil de lo que había creído en un principio, y además daba la casualidad de que Marco sí estaba allí. Lo saludó al entrar y esperó a que la señora que estaba atendiendo saliese para acercarse a hablar con él.

\- Vaya, Reiner, ¿vienes a comprar flores?

\- No, vengo porque no me cogías el teléfono.

Marco sonrió.

\- Ya, es que no nos dejan atender llamadas personales mientras trabajamos, y supongo que no era para hacer un encargo.

Reiner negó con la cabeza.

\- La he cagado, Marco.


	8. Capítulo 7

Marco parecía estar muriéndose de la vergüenza ajena mientras Reiner le contaba su periplo emocional. No dejaba de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y hacer muecas de dolor, y eso a él no lo ayudaba demasiado. Cuando Reiner llegó al final de la historia, Marco había empezado a morderse las uñas.

– Necesito ayuda – dijo.

Marco asintió y abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces entraron más personas en la tienda.

– Este no es el mejor momento, Reiner. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y hablas con Jean? Yo iré en cuanto termine aquí.

A Reiner no le hacía mucha gracia tener que seguir dando paseos, pero asintió sin decir nada y se fue.

Jean lo miró extrañado cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio.

– ¿Reiner?

– Me manda Marco.

Era cierto, a él nunca se le habría ocurrido hablar con Jean por voluntad propia. No se lo imaginaba hallando una solución sin necesitar siglos de meditación y reflexiones profundas que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Aunque no tenía derecho a juzgarlo en ningún aspecto porque había sido él quien había metido la pata hasta el fondo y quizá con los siglos de meditación y reflexiones profundas de Jean al menos sabría por qué.

– Ah, claro, pasa – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar con una hospitalidad que a Reiner le resultó rara, pero entró de todas formas.

Jean cerró la puerta y echó a andar hacia un pasillo, haciéndole una señal a Reiner para que lo siguiera.

– Ven por aquí – dijo.

Reiner estaba cada vez más perdido. Empezó a preocuparse cuando Jean lo condujo hasta el dormitorio, pero entonces entró en el baño y Reiner se sintió muy desubicado.

– Este es el grifo que no funciona – Jean señaló la bañera.

Reiner lo miró, sin entender nada.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

Jean parecía tan confuso como él.

– ¿No vienes a arreglar el grifo?

– ¿Por qué vendría a arreglar el grifo?

– Creía que Marco te había pedido que arreglaras el grifo de la bañera.

– Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de arreglar grifos.

– ¿No trabajas en una ferretería?

– Sí.

– ¿Y no sabes arreglar un grifo?

– Vendo herramientas, no soy fontanero.

Él y Jean se miraron largo y tendido, en silencio.

– Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

Reiner suspiró.

– Necesito asesoramiento emocional.

– ¿Y vienes a pedírmelo a mí?

– Marco está ocupado.

Jean asintió, comprendiendo.

– ¿Y Berthold? – preguntó. Reiner esbozó una sonrisa incómoda –. Madre mía, ¿qué has hecho?

Reiner no se sentía capaz de contarlo todo por enésima vez ese día, así que se tapó la cara con las manos mientras le hacía un resumen.

Jean lo miró con la boca abierta al terminar.

– Madre mía – repitió.

Aparentando estar tan preocupado como él, lo cogió de un brazo y lo llevó de vuelta al salón, sentándose con él en el sofá.

– Necesito que pienses en todo lo que le puede estar pasando por la cabeza – dijo, refiriéndose a Berthold – y una vez lo tengas, empieces a descartar opciones. A partir de ahí quizá puedas sacar en claro qué es lo que has hecho mal.

Reiner estaba casi seguro de que lo había hecho _todo_ mal, pero la idea de Jean no parecía del todo inútil. Se esforzó por recordar los gestos y palabras de Berthold. ¿Había hecho más que llamarlo imbécil antes de recluirse? Había sido por lo de Annie, eso sin duda pero, ¿por qué exactamente?

– Esto va a llevarme todo el día – dijo con desesperación.

Jean chascó la lengua.

– Querías asesoramiento, ¿no?

Reiner gimió y volvió a concentrarse en sus recuerdos. Cuando mencionó a Annie... quizá a Berthold le había parecido ofensivo referirse a ella de aquella manera. Podría haber sido más sutil. Pero, aun así, su reacción había sido exagerada. ¿Tendría que ver con que a él le gustase Annie antes? ¿Lo consideraba un insulto a su pasado? ¿Una falta de respeto? ¿Hacia ella o hacia él?

– Berthold no se enfada por cualquier cosa – murmuró para sí –. Lleva diez años aguantándome, sabe como soy, tiene más paciencia que eso.

No le encontraba sentido. A no ser que todo fuera otra mentira y siguiera enamorado de Annie o le gustara o cualquiera que fuese la terminología correcta que él usaría, no encontraba razón para que Berth se enfadara de esa forma.

Jean, sentado a su lado, lo miraba preocupado.

– ¿Estás seguro de que estás teniendo en cuenta todas las piezas? ¿No te dejas nada?

Reiner le devolvió la mirada, pensativo. Entonces se oyó una llave girar la cerradura y entró Marco.

– ¿Habéis conseguido algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

– No – dijo Jean –, pero creo que a Reiner le han salido un par de canas – Jean y Marco se rieron; Reiner no –. Está juntando las piezas.

Marco se sentó a su otro lado.

– Jean, ¿por qué no haces un café? La cafeína ayuda – a Jean no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces y, tan pronto Marco lo pidió, se levantó y se marchó a la cocina a toda velocidad –. ¿No se te está escapando nada? ¿Pasó algo más que no nos hayas contado?

Un recuerdo fugaz de la noche anterior cruzó la mente de Reiner. Le había parecido demasiado privado como para contárselo a Annie, Marco y mucho menos a Jean, sobre todo después de su comportamiento en el bar, pero... ¿por qué lo de Berthold era más íntimo que lo de Annie? Cogió aire y, aún un poco reacio, se decidió a contarlo.

– Ayer por la noche – empezó –, después del Gay Chicken y de que Berth se "enfadara" por "intentar ridiculizarlo" en público, cosa que no hice y que vosotros no vistéis porque no estabais allí todavía – Marco enrojeció, probablemente recordando la razón por la que no estaban –, lo llevé a casa y me quedé allí a dormir porque, bueno... Ymir decidió llevarse a Historia a la mía...

– Esto parece demasiado importante como para dejarlo de lado, Reiner – lo interrumpió Marco. Y eso que no había llegado al final.

– Sí, bueno – Reiner carraspeó. Había empezado a notar cómo le ardía la cara –, el caso es que yo no estaba lo que se dice muy lúcido y... ehm... – no sabía cómo decirlo – puede que le propusiera que nos enrollásemos para superar nuestros amores no correspondidos – Marco lo miró boquiabierto; Reiner se sentía muy tonto –... Él me ignoró totalmente y eso se quedó ahí, pero yo creí que lo había molestado y me preocupé y – se acordó de un detalle – ¿le di un beso en la nariz? Él se fue a la cama, pero solo tiene una y la atmósfera era rara, así que esperé a que se durmiera para ir – lo estaba contando todo muy deprisa, gesticulando con las manos y Marco, con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar teniendo muchos problemas para entenderlo –... ¿Llevas una margarita en el pelo?

A Marco le llevó un momento salir del trance.

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí – sonrió –. Una niña la cogió del ramillete que acababa de comprar su hermano y me la puso, pero eso no importa nada de nada. Sigue.

Reiner intentó recordar dónde lo había dejado.

– Intenté no despertarlo al entrar, pero fallé y entonces empecé a decir tonterías sin motivo alguno. Lo hundí sin querer y... – tragó saliva. No quería decirlo, aunque era lo mejor – quise animarlo haciéndole cosquillas. Funcionó, pero – ¿cómo decirlo? No se sentía capaz –, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y... acabó eyaculando en... mi mano.

A Jean, que acababa de entrar, casi se le cae la bandeja con los cafés.

– ¡Podías haber empezado por ahí, Reiner! ¡Eso lo cambia todo!

El móvil de Reiner vibró en su pantalón y lo cogió casi sin darse cuenta, demasiado abrumado por los gritos de Jean como para pensar en lo que hacía. Era un mensaje de Annie.

– Que dice Berth que tiene mi cartera... – leyó en voz alta. Le llegó otro mensaje – y que quiere que vaya a buscarla ella.

– Ve tú – dijeron al unísono Jean y Marco.

\- ¿Ir yo? - preguntó Reiner, extrañado -. A mí no quiere verme.

\- ¡Claro que no quiere, por eso tienes que ir!

Jean estaba histérico y Marco decidió tomar medidas al respecto y echarlo del cuarto. Suspirando, volvió a sentarse junto a Reiner.

\- No sé si Berthold y tú podréis volver a ser amigos... - Reiner abrió la boca para contestar, sobresaltado por la barbaridad que acababa de oír, pero Marco le puso una mano en el pecho y volvió a echarlo hacia atrás - todavía. Jean y yo también empezamos así - se puso rojo y desvió la mirada; claramente nunca le había contado eso a nadie - más o menos, pero en nuestro caso fue... distinto.

Reiner no encontraba palabras para expresar su confusión. Creía que entendía a dónde quería llegar Marco, pero no estaba seguro de querer acertar. Boqueó un par de veces, notando cómo le ardía la cara cada vez más.

\- Creo que Jean está convencido de que tú y Berthold queréis lo mismo, pero yo no lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué cree Jean que es lo que queremos? - preguntó vacilante.

Marco suspiró una vez más, visiblemente nervioso.

\- Bueno... no sé cuáles son ni fueron tus intenciones - sus pecas apenas se intuían dado lo rojo que estaba; le costaba muchísimo decir aquello -... Supongo que sí te sientes atraído por él, pero no sé si es algo puro o solo quieres... - Marco cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, pensando en cómo decirlo sin ser (ni sentirse) vulgar - ...hacer flores.

Reiner parpadeó, impactado. ¿Acababa de decir "hacer flores"? ¿Ese término seguía usándose? ¿Marco lo usaba? Respiró hondo y lo cogió por los hombros. Marco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado porque no entendía lo que pasaba ni por qué Reiner lo miraba con aquella cara.

\- Marco - dijo Reiner, muy serio -, por favor, intenta controlar eso.

\- ...¿El qué?

\- Todo, es decir - lo señaló con ambas manos -... llevas una margarita en el pelo y acabas de decir "hacer flores" todo colorado... ¿Eres...? - cogió aire, no creyéndose lo que iba a decir -, ¿eres consciente de que algo podría comerte en cualquier momento?

\- ¿Que algo podría "comerme"? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué "algo"?

Reiner se llevó la mano a la frente. Ni siquiera había procesado aún lo que le había dicho Marco antes.

\- Ahora mismo, incluso yo.

Jean volvió a entrar en escena.

\- Más te vale que no - dijo -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tu novio me ha preguntado si solo quiero "hacer flores" con Berthold - se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y entendió el sentido de la conversación, quedándose helado de repente.

\- Ah, sí - dijo sonriendo y mirando a Marco con amor -, también dice "patatús" y "mecachis" - Marco le dirigió una mirada de reproche e hizo un puchero -. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Y no me molesta en absoluto - se inclinó para besarlo.

Reiner estaba pensando en lo que Marco había dicho de que estaban juntos a raíz de lo mismo que les había pasado a ellos y no pudo evitar imaginarse aquella misma escena pero con él y Berthold como protagonistas. Su estómago dio una sacudida, pero no fue una sensación desagradable. Quizá Berth... ¿no solo era un amigo para él?

\- Mierda.

Jean se separó de Marco.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Soy un idiota - se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano -. ¡Soy un idiota!

Berthold estaba tendido en el sofá, con las piernas colgando pues no era lo suficientemente largo como para que cupiera entero. Tenía el rostro oculto entre las manos y no podía dejar de culparse por su poca fuerza de voluntad. Había decidido que le devolvería la cartera a Reiner en mano cuando estuviera preparado, pero entonces había empezado a imaginarse en todos los aprietos en que podría meterse por no tener su dinero ni sus tarjetas y no había sido capaz de hacerle eso.

En realidad no quería ver a Annie tampoco. Estaba seguro de que empezaría a llorar como un idiota en cuanto ella apareciese en la puerta. Nunca debería haber intentado emparejarlos; parecía una buena idea al principio... ella siempre llena de frustración sin compartir nada con nadie y él con su estúpida obsesión sin fundamento, ambos fuertes, guapos y atractivos...

Sollozó. Seguía pensando que hacían buena pareja, aunque quizá solo se lo parecía porque los dos eran su tipo... Pero lo de Annie ya había pasado. Había comprendido que no era recíproco, se había resignado a que nunca lo sería y, poco a poco, lo había superado. Ahora solo tenía que hacer lo mismo con Reiner. Pero Reiner... Reiner no era como Annie. Con ella nunca había pasado nada, pero entre él y Reiner había... algo. Siempre había estado ahí, pero él no la había percibido hasta el beso en el bar. Electricidad, tensión sexual.

Había estado seguro de que Reiner también la sentía, y seguía creyéndolo, pero estaba demasiado obcecado en su supuesto enamoramiento de Historia y su supuesta heterosexualidad como para darse cuenta de nada. Era un idiota emocionalmente inepto, pero eso nunca había representado un verdadero problema para quererlo.

Reiner había vuelto corriendo al apartamento de Annie. Una vez más pudo entrar gracias a un vecino que salía y tan pronto llegó arriba empezó a aporrear la puerta como si no hubiese un mañana. Annie abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

Reiner cogió aire. Estaba todo sudado y congestionado después de la carrera.

\- Annie, soy un gilipollas, un idiota integral, escoria humana que no merece respirar el mismo aire que tú, pero tengo que pedirte un favor. Bueno, dos.

\- No te digo que no, pero ¿no crees que exageras un poco?

\- Necesito que me prestes la ducha otra vez.

\- ¿Y el segundo?

Reiner respiraba agitadamente, sofocado.

\- ...¿Qué...?

\- Me has pedido dos favores, Reiner.

\- Ah, sí, bueno... no es... no es un favor exactamente, es que... No podemos seguir acostándonos - dijo.

Un hombre carraspeó, saliendo del apartamento de enfrente, y cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de dirigirse a paso rápido hacia el ascensor.

\- Adiós, papá - dijo Annie en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué vives justo enfrente de tu padre?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Es práctico normalmente. Quizá ahora ya no - suspiró -. En fin, ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

Reiner movió los pies, incómodo.

\- "Romper" es una palabra un poco fuerte, no estamos saliendo, pero, bueno... sí.

Ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar.

\- Bueno, al menos no te has enamorado. ¿Es por Berthold?

Reiner suspiró.

\- Todo es por Berthold - dijo.

\- No seas peliculero.

\- Lo siento.

Se duchó a la velocidad de la luz, cogió de nuevo su bolsa de deporte y bajó hasta el coche. Annie no estaba cuando salió, pero intuyó que se habría vuelto a la cama.

Condujo a la máxima velocidad permitida, tamborileando con los dedos en el volante en todos los semáforos en rojo y gritando de frustración al no encontrar sitio para aparcar cerca de la casa de Berth. Al final acabó dejándolo a un par de calles y yendo a pie.

Sacó las llaves para abrir el portal y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Cuando al fin consiguió encajar la llave en la cerradura, decidió que lo mejor al llegar arriba sería llamar a la puerta en vez de alertar a Berthold de su ineptitud necesitando tres horas para conseguir entrar.

Sin embargo, le costó decidir si llamar al timbre o dar media vuelta y volver en otro momento, cuando hubiera pensado en qué iba a decirle a Berthold, cosa que podía haber hecho en el coche pero estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando un futuro un poco más lejano.

Acercó su dedo al timbre, sin llegar a pulsarlo, y pensó en qué sería lo peor que podría pasar si improvisaba. Hasta el momento el resultado había sido bastante malo, pero si dejaba pasar más tiempo la situación podría empeorar. Además, tarde o temprano necesitaría su cartera.

Suspiró, pulsando el interruptor brevemente. Más le valía no decir ninguna estupidez, lo cual, a juzgar por las últimas horas, iba a ser difícil. Respiró hondo y se preparó para cuando Berthold abriese la puerta, cosa que no pasó inmediatamente. Su móvil vibró una vez más contra su pierna. Era otro mensaje de Annie: "Por qué Berthold me está pidiendo que me vaya a casa". Reiner suspiró. Al parecer no era él el único idiota.

Sacó las llaves una vez más y, esforzándose por mantener el pulso firme, abrió la puerta.

\- ... ¿Reiner?


	9. Capítulo 8

– ...¿Reiner? – Berthold estaba sentado contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Hola, Berth.

Reiner cerró la puerta y se escurrió a su lado.

– Creo que tienes mi cartera – dijo.

– Ah... em... sí – Berthold hizo el amago de levantarse, ansioso por alejarse de él y que se marchara lo antes posible, pero Reiner lo agarró del bajo de su camiseta y sin hacer demasiada fuerza volvió a sentarlo en el suelo.

– Espera – dijo –. Si soy yo quien está aquí y no Annie es por algo más que un estúpido trozo de tela.

Berthold tragó saliva. Esa era la razón principal por la que quería que se fuera.

– No quiero oírlo – dijo casi en tono de súplica. Reiner lo miró, dolido –, no ahora – añadió –. Escucha, iba a llamarte mañana, ¿vale? O tal vez el lunes, por eso mandé a Annie a casa, pero... Han pasado muchas cosas hoy, Reiner, y necesito... tiempo. ¿Puedes coger tu cartera e irte?

Reiner suspiró.

– Iba a quedarme a dormir por ahí – optó por no mencionar a Annie de nuevo –, pero he cogido mis cosas y las he traído de vuelta porque he decidido arreglar todo y retomar el plan que teníamos antes – dijo, preocupándole que tanta confianza fuera contraproducente.

– No sé si eso va a ser posible, Reiner. Yo...

– Berthold, soy un idiota.

– Llevas repitiendo lo mismo desde esta mañana y ya son las nueve, creo que ese argumento no funciona – el tono de Berthold sonó bastante deprimido, pero en realidad le hacía gracia.

Reiner chascó la lengua.

– No, escúchame – se rascó la cabeza –. Creo que hoy he llegado al límite de gilipolleces que se pueden cometer en un día, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice ni dije ayer – desvió la mirada al notar que se sonrojaba.

Las manos de Berthold empezaron a sudar a medida que la frase iba tomando sentido en su cabeza. ¿Estaba diciendo que...?

– Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, pero estaba demasiado ofuscado con Historia como para hacerlo. Te quiero, Berth.

Berthold parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder creerse lo que le acababa de decir. No se lo había imaginado, ¿cierto? No, la cara de Reiner no podía significar ninguna otra cosa. Tardó un momento en asimilarlo, notando que le faltaba el aire.

– ¿Y qué pasa con todo lo que dijiste al mediodía? ¿Te has dado cuenta así, sin más? – dijo, intentando mantener la compostura mediante un ligero escepticismo –. ¿En tan solo unas horas? ¿Después de lo de... de lo de A-Annie?

Reiner escondió la cara entre las manos, avergonzado.

– Estaba flotando en mi propia mentira... Lo de Annie fue una estupidez, una medida desesperada por conservar mi heterosexualidad, pero... no se puede conservar algo que nunca ha existido, y no sabes – se le escapó una risita incómoda –, no sabes lo que me ha costado llegar a esa conclusión.

– ¿Has buscado ayuda en algún foro de Internet? – Berthold no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa al imaginárselo.

Reiner se golpeó la frente.

– Eso podría haber sido mucho más fácil que acudir a Jean y Marco – dijo, pensando en todas las horas que se habría ahorrado si se le hubiese ocurrido esa idea por la mañana.

Berthold se rio brevemente; Reiner lo miró con ternura.

– Parece que has tenido un día bastante agitado – suspiró. Reiner emitió un gemido de asentimiento –. Yo me lo he pasado tirado en la cama, el sofá... y ahora en el suelo. Pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te esfuerzas para que quererte sea un suplicio.

Reiner buscó en el suelo la mano de Berthold y la cubrió con la suya e intentó que sus miradas se cruzaran, pero Berthold giró la cabeza, rojo y mordiéndose el labio.

– Por favor, no hagas eso.

Reiner sonrió.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

– Convertir esto en una escena de película romántica para adolescentes.

– ¿Prefieres una de película para adultos?

A Berthold le dio un escalofrío y apartó la mano de repente, alarmado.

– No has subido tu bolsa – observó –. ¿No ibas a quedarte aquí? Pues ve a buscarla. Yo iré calentando la cena – dijo levantándose.

La sonrisa de Reiner se ensanchó. Había sido más fácil de lo que había creído. Se levantó también y abrió la puerta, a tiempo para oír una última frase de Berthold.

– Ah, pero hoy duermes en el sofá.

Berthold se rio al ver la cara de Reiner antes de cerrar la puerta y tarareó alegremente sirviendo el estofado del mediodía en dos platos y calentándolos en el microondas.

Todo lo que había pasado esas últimas horas parecía un tanto ridículo ahora que ya estaba solucionado. Era habitual, pero en esa ocasión en concreto la relevancia era mayor. Habían dejado de ser solo amigos. Sonrió para sí. Se había estado preocupando demasiado, debería haber sabido que tarde o temprano se arreglaría, como pasaba siempre.

Tan solo esperaba que Annie estuviera bien.

Reiner llegó justo cuando acababa de colocar los platos sobre la mesa, y, bajando los ojos ante su sonrisa, le tendió una cerveza.

– ¿Cómo está Annie? – preguntó, sentándose.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Has... roto con ella..., ¿verdad?

Reiner suspiró.

– Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo en realidad, pero sí, he roto con ella y no, no parecía más disgustada de lo que suele estar. Desde el principio dijo que yo no era su tipo, así que dudo que le importe mucho.

Berthold no había entendido eso último.

– Y si no eres su tipo, ¿por qué...? – no pudo terminar la frase.

– Creíamos que era lo que tú querías y, bueno, no teníamos motivo para no hacerlo – Berthold se mordió el labio –. Lo siento.

– No, no pasa nada... Nunca tendría que haber intentado meterme en vuestra vida, para empezar.

Reiner torció la boca en una media sonrisa.

– Espero que no estés pensando en salir de la mía ahora.

Berthold sonrió también y le dio una patada suave por debajo de la mesa.

– Después de todo lo que has hecho, debería.

Cenaron charlando y riendo, a diferencia del mediodía, y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad pero, en realidad, era incluso mejor que eso. Habían dado un paso más, aunque todavía no acababan de asimilarlo y estaban haciéndose a la idea. Todo había sido muy repentino y en especial Berthold intentaba no darle demasiadas vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar.

– No voy a dormir en el sofá – dijo Reiner de pronto, dejando su plato vacío dentro del fregadero.

– Ya lo sé – Berthold estaba sudando otra vez.

Reiner sonrió, recogiendo también el plato de Berthold, y entonces se inclinó sobre él, apoyando la nariz en la suya. Entreabrió los labios y se acercó más a su boca, dejando caer los párpados, sintiendo en la piel su aliento cálido y agitado, y entonces Berthold se apartó.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Reiner, profundamente desilusionado.

Berthold sonrió.

– Reconocer mi homosexualidad.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**A** **dvertencia** : porno gay._

 _ **Advertencia 2** : ni yo sé qué es esto._

Reiner no fue directo a la habitación después de terminar de recoger, sino que se sentó en el sofá, subió los pies a la mesa de centro y encendió el televisor. Berthold se sentó a cierta distancia, algo nervioso, y, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, contempló cómo Reiner cambiaba de canal una y otra vez apretando el botón sin descanso. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al comprender que él tampoco estaba tranquilo.

– Berth – dijo Reiner después de dar dos vueltas completas a todos los canales –. No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres.

Berthold tragó saliva.

– No... tampoco es que no quiera... Es solo que...

Reiner se rascó la cabeza y lo miró.

– Acabamos de "declararnos", no tenemos que hacerlo todo de golpe el primer día.

– Si tú no quieres, no pasa nada.

– No – suspiró –, pero estoy nervioso y me da miedo hacerlo mal. Además... creo que no deberíamos darnos tanta prisa.

Berthold se sonrojó al oír eso.

– Dudo que fueras capaz de hacerlo mal – murmuró.

Un leve calor se extendió por el bajo vientre de Reiner al ver su turbación.

– Porque ya he alcanzado el límite hoy, ¿no? – Berthold se rio ante su autocrítica.

La risa de Berthold era quizás el mayor privilegio que Reiner había tenido como su amigo, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él por nada del mundo. Se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante y decidió que nunca se apartaría de su lado, incluso aunque su relación no funcionase, cosa que podía pasar pero en la que no le apetecía pensar en ese momento.

Sonriendo, posó suavemente su mano en el muslo de Berthold. Él se sobresaltó.

– Te quiero – dijo, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo.

Berthold no se apartó esa vez, sino que cerró los ojos y le dio la bienvenida entreabriendo los labios. Colocó una mano en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y notó cómo Reiner se pegaba a él cada vez más, apretando la mano alrededor de la carne de su pierna. Él también lo quería. Mucho. Siempre lo había querido, aunque no de la misma forma.

Su amor había ido evolucionando... como un pokémon. Se rio al pensarlo. Reiner hizo el amago de apartarse, pensando que se estaba riendo de él, pero Berthold se adhirió a su boca ansiosamente, aferrando su brazo con la mano y sintiendo el músculo duro bajo sus dedos.

Sin embargo acabaron separándose, faltos de aire, y roto el beso juntaron frente con frente a la vez que respiraban el aliento del otro. Reiner estaba muy rojo, no solo por el rubor. Seguía teniendo la mano sobre el muslo de Berthold, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Con respiración agitada retomó el beso y deslizó suavemente la mano hacia arriba.

Berthold se mordió el labio al notar el roce en su ingle, atrapando el de Reiner bajo sus dientes sin querer, pero a él le gustó la sensación y movió la mano con más brío, comprobando con satisfacción que sus caricias hacían efecto. Berthold rompió el contacto.

– Creo que este es el momento en que nos vamos a la cama – dijo casi sin aliento.

Sonriendo, Reiner se apartó de él y se levantó. Se quitó la camiseta con un movimiento rápido y la lanzó al sofá antes de echar a andar hacia la habitación.

Berthold no reaccionó inmediatamente. Tantas emociones juntas lo habían mareado y su cabeza no recibía suficiente sangre como para pensar con claridad. Estaba sudando de pies a cabeza, embriagado por el calor, y cuando se levantó lo hizo muy lentamente.

La incomodidad al caminar era demasiado molesta y para cuando llegó a la habitación sus pantalones desabrochados ya estaban a medio camino del suelo. Un brazo tiró de él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentado en la cama con Reiner arrodillado frente a él, algo difícil de apreciar dado que nadie había encendido la luz. Una ligera brisa entraba junto al resplandor de una farola por la ventana abierta.

Reiner se deshizo de los pantalones de Berthold y se limitó a simplemente desabrochar los suyos, aliviando un poco la presión.

– Nunca he hecho esto – dijo, contemplando el bulto confuso entre las piernas de Berthold y agarrando el elástico de su ropa interior.

– Nadie te obliga a hacerlo – repuso Berthold, temblando de miedo y ansiedad.

– Hay una primera vez para todo.

Reiner siguió adelante y arrastró hacia abajo el calzoncillo. Había dejado la luz apagada adrede; no quería que a Berthold le diese vergüenza y quisiera parar en medio de lo interesante, y sabía que así le resultaría más cómodo. Él también estaba nervioso, de todas formas.

El cuerpo de Berthold dio una sacudida cuando sintió una de las grandes y para nada aparentemente suaves de Reiner sujetar su miembro, una sacudida que se repitió con más fuerza cuando a su mano se sumó el roce de sus labios a lo largo de toda su longitud. Se asustó de sí mismo al oír un gemido que al principio no había reconocido como suyo.

Reiner, no muy seguro de lo que hacía pero aun así dispuesto, besó la punta del glande, que parecía estar pidiéndolo, satisfecho consigo mismo al notar que a Berthold le gustaba a pesar de que no tuviera la más remota idea de nada. Instintivamente lo rodeó con la boca, alzando la mirada para ver qué cara tenía Berthold, y acercó su cara todo lo posible hasta que sintió una arcada y supo que no podía bajar más.

– Reiner – suspiró Berthold con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido –, n-no hace falta que te fuerces...

– 'O be ezdoy fodzando – dijo Reiner con la boca llena.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a bajar lentamente, intentando evitar otra arcada y lo repitió, pero algo no iba bien y se lo sacó de la boca.

– Tengo muy poca saliva, no puedo hacerlo bien.

Berthold gimió de descontento.

– Lo estabas haciendo bien...

Reiner negó con la cabeza.

– No lo suficientemente bien para ser nuestra primera vez.

– Para mí era lo suficientemente bueno.

Suspirando, Reiner se puso en pie.

– Voy a buscar agua – dijo, y se fue.

Berthold resopló y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Su empeño en hacerlo bien iba a tener peor resultado que si se limitase a simplemente hacerlo. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, la luz de la farola dándole en la cara y llevó la mano desocupada hasta su miembro hinchado y falto de atención. Se conformó solo con caricias leves, sin querer aguarle la fiesta a Reiner adelantando camino pero incapaz de aguantar sin tocarse.

– Oye, eso es trampa – dijo Reiner al entrar y verlo, apartando los labios de la botella.

Berthold sonrió al oír su tono, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando la boca de Reiner volvió a la carga y tuvo que fruncir los labios para evitar que un sonoro gemido saliera por la ventana e informara a sus vecinos de que le estaban haciendo una mamada.

Esta vez los movimientos de Reiner eran más fluidos y su cabeza llevaba un ritmo bien marcado. Parecía que había tenido razón. Berthold se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, con la respiración y el pulso acelerados, mientras Reiner se balanceaba adelante y atrás produciendo un sonido de chapoteo que resultaba de lo más excitante. Succionó el glande con deleite al saborear las primeras gotas de líquido preseminal y una vez más volvió a sacarse el pene de la boca. Cogió la botella de agua y bebió un buen trago antes de volver a meter la cabeza entre las piernas de Berthold.

Berthold no fue lo bastante rápido para contener el repentino gemido gutural que salió de él cuando sin previo aviso la lengua de Reiner se deslizó entre sus nalgas y tanteó juguetonamente los bordes de su entrada. Quiso quejarse, pero prefirió aguardar a que dejara de gustarle. Un ligero espasmo sacudió su cadera y los labios de Reiner besaron su ano como antes habían besado su boca. Impactado, ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió su esfínter contraerse y relajarse repetidamente, pidiendo ser penetrado. Su miembro dio una sacudida.

La lengua de Reiner tanteó una vez más los bordes antes de entrar al fin en su ano, haciendo jadear a Berthold. No permaneció allí demasiado tiempo, sino el suficiente para lubricar sus paredes y abrirse camino. Cuando consideró que el culo de Berthold chapoteaba decentemente, sacó la lengua para dejar paso a su dedo índice y dirigió su boca, ahora desocupada, hacia los testículos y enroscó la mano libre alrededor de su palpitante pene.

Por si todo eso no hubiese sido demasiado para Berthold, Reiner no tardó demasiado en encontrar su próstata, sacándole un gemido que ni siquiera pudo pensar en controlar dado que le había salido del corazón. Reiner sonrió, satisfecho, olvidándose de sus propias necesidades y poniendo todo su empeño en mover el dedo en círculos sobre su próstata, enchido de orgullo al notar cómo Berthold iba desinhibiéndose poco a poco y gimiendo cada vez más alto.

Finalmente se apartó de Berthold, un hilo de baba uniendo todavía las partes del cuerpo que acababa de separar, y se quitó la escasa ropa que le quedaba. Todo su cuerpo ardía y estaba casi seguro de que no duraría mucho en cuanto Berthold lo tocara.

– Me toca, Berth – jadeó.

Berthold tragó saliva, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba cuando Reiner le pasó la botella de agua y se arrodilló sobre él, de espaldas. Reiner alzó el trasero hacia su cara y su pene dio un brinco alegre al ver la vehemencia con que su ano se abría y se cerraba, llamándolo, urgiéndolo a entrar, rogándole. Bebió agua, aguantando la botella con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba una de la nalgas duras y bien esculpidas, fruto de un duro trabajo físico, de Reiner y sin más preámbulos se aferró a ambas con todos los dedos, acercando la cara a su trasero y el trasero a su cara y hundió nariz y boca en la zanja que las separaba.

Reiner gimió sin tantos reparos como había tenido él, sensible al tacto, y se deleitó con sorpresa al sentir los movimientos dulces de la lengua de Berthold entrando y saliendo de él. Tal y como había predicho, notó que le quedaba poco en cuanto sintió el roce en su próstata.

– ¿P-podemos ir al ajo?

Berthold resopló, todavía pegado a él, y se separó de mala gana.

– ¿Tú me lo dices?

Reiner sonrió.

– No voy a aguantar mucho más, amor – se excusó.

El apelativo despertó algo en él que no sabía que existía. Sonriendo, lo cogió de los hombros y lo acostó en la cama, metiéndose entre sus piernas y echándose sobre él para besarlo con una resolución inédita. Reiner arqueó la espalda y enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cadera, empujándolo hacia sí.

– Berth, en serio, no puedo más – jadeó.

Berthold colocó los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y se preparó para entrar, mirando fijamente al que oficialmente iba a dejar de ser su mejor amigo. Reiner apretó la mandíbula al sentir a Berthold abrirse camino en su interior, relajándola de golpe al dejar salir un grito de dolor y placer al sentir el orgasmo y el tope.

– ¡Para, para, para! – exclamó mientras convulsionaba y el semen caía sobre su estómago –. N-no cabe, vamos a necesitar algo más que agua y saliva para poder hacer esto del todo.

Berthold suspiró, desilusionado, y salió de Reiner antes de dejarse caer a su lado. Sonrió al ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración y se giró para besarlo de nuevo.

– Hazme otra mamada.


	11. Extra 1

\- Bueno - dijo Reiner, dejando la última caja en el suelo -, creo que esto ya está.

Berthold asintió y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su alrededor, sin saber qué decir. Aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, el paso tan importante que habían dado. Parecía que hubiese sido el día anterior cuando Reiner le había dicho que lo quería y ahora, de repente, se había mudado con él; algo que no habría sido posible si Ymir no se hubiese ido a vivir con Historia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Berth? - unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon desde atrás. Reiner le besó el cuello -. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Berthold gimió.

\- Quizá sea todavía muy pronto... - murmuró.

Reiner estrechó el abrazo.

\- Han pasado tres meses, amor. Y la convivencia ya era buena antes.

Aquellos tres meses no lo habían parecido para nada. Posiblemente el hecho de que solo hubiesen salido de la cama para comer e ir a la farmacia de enfrente influyera en su percepción del tiempo.

\- Ahora hay que sacar todo de las cajas y guardarlo - dijo Berthold con hastío -. Llego a saber esto antes y me quedo en mi casa - rompió a reír ante el bufido de Reiner, que le pinchó las costillas con un dedo -. No hagas eso; siempre que me haces cosquillas acabamos de la misma forma.

\- ¿Y se supone que eso tiene que convencerme de que pare?

Berthold giró la cabeza hacia él para besarlo y Reiner lo recibió de buen grado.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos todo este trabajo para mañana - propuso - y salimos esta noche?

\- Me parece bien - concedió Berthold -, pero no sé si mañana seré capaz de levantarme a ayudarte...

Reiner le pinchó el otro costado como respuesta a la burla. Berthold se revolvió.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Salimos nosotros dos solos o llamamos a alguien?

\- Si vamos a ser solo nosotros, prefiero quedarme dentro.

Soltó un gritito al sentir un pellizco en la nalga.

\- ¿Dentro de casa - Reiner rozó su mandíbula con la nariz y lo miró desde abajo con los párpados entornados - o dentro de mí?

Berthold tragó saliva y se soltó del abrazo al notar cómo empezaba a subirle la temperatura.

\- ¿Aviso a todo el grupo o a alguien en concreto?

Reiner se encogió de hombros.

\- Si echan algo decente en el cine podemos invitar a Jean y Marco e Ymir e Historia para una triple cita.

\- Si vamos a salir en una triple cita a lo mejor no hace falta que la película sea decente.

Reiner sonrió con picardía.

\- Lo dices como si fuéramos a pasarnos la noche metiéndonos mano unos a otros como adolescentes salidos.

\- No sé cómo he podido llegar a esa conclusión. ¿Aviso también a Connie y Sasha?

\- Sí.

\- ¿A Annie?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿A Eren, Armin y Mikasa?

Se hizo el silencio durante un momento antes de que Reiner se decidiera a contestar.

\- Paso de salir con Jean y Eren a la vez. Y Armin... Hay algo en él que no me gusta...

\- ¿Que sea más inteligente que tú? - bromeó Berthold.

Reiner chascó la lengua.

\- No te pases, todo el mundo es más inteligente que yo.

\- ¿Connie y Sasha también?

Reiner boqueó como un pez, escandalizado.

\- Connie y Sasha son... especiales, ¿vale? No te consiento que te burles de ellos.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme?

Berthold esperó una respuesta, sorprendido por las palabras que había pronunciado pero sin arrepentirse en absoluto. Reiner se rindió.

\- Está bien, di en el grupo que salimos esta noche. Que venga quien quiera y que elijan ellos adónde. Cada uno se paga lo suyo; ya está bien de cargarme a mí el muerto. Y cuando termines de escribir y enviar todo eso, entonces te vienes a la ducha conmigo.

Berthold alzó los puños en el aire, acompañando el gesto con un grito de victoria. Reiner sonrió, no pudiendo evitar pensar que era una mala influencia para él.

\- Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos - suspiró.

\- ¿Quieres que veamos a otras personas? - Berthold se mofó y Reiner le lanzó una mirada asesina caminando ya hacia el baño.

Muy deprisa, Berthold cogió su teléfono móvil, escribió todo lo que había dicho Reiner empezando con "dice Rei-Rei que" e incluyendo lo de la ducha, dejó el móvil donde estaba y casi corrió al encuentro de su novio.

 _ **N. de A.:** es muy corto y muy insustancial, pero es un extra. No voy a dedicar mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo a los extras. Solo amor._


	12. Extra 2

_Jean y Marco no habían sido amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo como Reiner y Berthold, pero sí habían empezado a vivir junto mucho antes._

 _Mucho antes de enamorarse._

 _Siempre había sido un misterio para Jean por qué Marco quería ser amigo suyo, aunque nunca tuvo ninguna queja. A diferencia de cualquiera de los otros miembros de su círculo, Marco era dulce, simpático, inteligente y solo un poco más alto que él. Pocas veces le llevaba la contraria, lo cual era una suerte porque Jean nunca había sabido decirle que no._

 _Cuándo habían caído uno por el otro era algo difícil de concretar, pero desde luego el momento definitorio de su relación había sido la víspera del último examen el año anterior._

– ¿Sigues estudiando? – preguntó Jean, asomándose a la puerta de la habitación de Marco.

Este último, sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas e inclinado hacia el libro de texto, asintió. Estaba descalzo; llevaba una camiseta publicitaria de una marca de refrescos y un pantalón corto de deporte que, desde un buen ángulo, dejaba ver la parte de la pierna en la que se acababa la nalga y empezaba el muslo. Jean lo sabía por experiencia.

– Sabes que vas a aprobar de sobra, ¿verdad? – Marco sonrió.

– No todos somos como tú y aprobamos las asignaturas sin hacer nada en todo el curso, ¿sabes?

Jean entró en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama con la cara girada hacia él. Ya era una costumbre, por eso sabía la rotación exacta que necesitaba para poder contemplar ese punto de la pierna que, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo (o al menos lo que él había visto), estaba plagado de pecas.

– No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto verme estudiar – dijo Marco, que era incapaz de habituarse y seguía poniéndose rojo. Jean se encogió de hombros.

La noche estaba cayendo poco a poco, y cuando la luz exterior fue insuficiente, Marco encendió la lamparita de noche. La luz tenue daba un tinte íntimo a la escena y Jean sintió un cosquilleo. No recordaba haberse quedado allí hasta tan tarde; normalmente se aburría a la media hora e iba a ver la tele, pero por alguna razón la cama de Marco parecía mucho más suave y mullida y no quería levantarse.

Algo que también parecía mucho más suave y mullido de lo usual era aquel trozo de la nalga de Marco. A veces sus pecas parecían alinearse para formar palabras; en aquel momento, Jean estaba seguro de poder leer sin dificultad alguna "tócame" en su pierna.

– ¿No te estresa esforzarte tanto? – preguntó, extendiendo el brazo lentamente hacia él sin levantarlo de la cama.

– Merece la pena – respondió Marco en tono distraído, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Jean bufó.

– Yo rindo mejor estando descansado... – posó dos dedos sobre su muslo y, despreocupadamente, empezó a moverlos como si caminasen en dirección a la nalga – y relajado. Seguro que te sabes el temario del derecho y del revés, puedes dejarlo ya.

Marco se sobresaltó ante el toque y lo miró alarmado.

– J-Jean, quiero seguir estudiando – protestó.

– Pues sigue estudiando – replicó él.

Jean rehizo el camino con los dedos, esta vez hacia abajo, cubriendo la zona en la que momentos antes había creído leer. Marco jadeó e intentó volver a su libro, ahora más rojo incluso y con el pulso acelerado.

Pronto la yema de los dedos de Jean fue sustituida por el dorso de uno solo y el recorrido se amplió, incluyendo un par de milímetros más en cada viaje. Resultaba extrañamente adictivo pasearse por la piel de Marco, suave y pecosa, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué tacto tendría la que cubría sus redondas y apetecibles nalgas.

Un intenso calor lo recorría ya desde hacía un rato, y pese a que intentaba reprimir los deseos impuros que acechaban su mente y excitaban su cuerpo, era incapaz de detener la mano que en ese momento estaba cruzando la línea marcada por la pernera del pantalón.

A Marco lo sacudió un escalofrío cuando sintió la mano de Jean cubrir su nalga y al fin se desconcentró del todo. Una obscena sensación de placer se extendía por su cuerpo cada vez que Jean presionaba su piel con los dedos, haciendo que toda la información que se suponía que tenía que retener se desvaneciese de su mente.

Jean se incorporó, sin mover la mano de donde la tenía colocada, agradecido por que Marco hubiese decidido estudiar con la misma ropa que utilizaba para dormir y no llevase ropa interior. Cerró el libro con la mano libre y lo lanzó desde una distancia muy corta a la mesita de noche para poder pasar una de sus piernas por encima de la más próxima de Marco, quedando su muslo encajado entre sus piernas.

Marco jadeó, con los labios entreabiertos, y Jean se pegó a su rostro, entreabriendo también los labios y presionándolos contra los suyos sin que fuese un beso, la respiración agitada y el aliento de ambos mezclándose en sus bocas. Jean colocó su mano libre sobre la entrepierna de su compañero y empezó a moverla a compás de la otra, haciéndolo temblar.

– D-debería seguir estudiando... – insistió Marco –. T-tengo que aprobar el examen...

Jean empezó a restregarse contra su muslo, mordiéndose el labio ante la maravillosa fricción.

– Mi método de estudio es este – dijo, metiendo la mano en el pantalón de Marco y agarrando su miembro sin preámbulos.

Marco, quien, a pesar de haber tenido sueño húmedos y de haber pasado la pubertad como todo el mundo, nunca se había – ni había sido – tocado, gimió con deleite y se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Jean y rodeando su torso con los brazos, mientras Jean lo masturbaba con una mano y estimulaba su ano con la otra sin dejar de frotarse contra su pierna.

Jean inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y, enganchando su nariz en la de Marco, tiró de él hacia arriba hasta enderezarlo antes de volver a juntar sus labios para esta vez sí besarlo, fundiendo sus lenguas en un cálido y húmedo intercambio de saliva que llevó a Marco al clímax.

El semen de Marco cubrió la mano de Jean por completo después de tres breves e intensos espasmos que lo hicieron derrumbarse sobre Jean con todo su ligero peso, dejando escapar un último gemido de confort. Jean sacó las manos de su pantalón y lo abrazó, volviendo a besarlo y sin dejar de restregarse contra él hasta que por fin acabó también, mojando su ropa.

Afortunadamente para ambos, los dos aprobaron el examen y, además, la nota de Marco fue la mayor de todas las que había sacado durante el curso entero.


	13. Epílogo

Berthold esperó a que las niñas entraran en la escuela con el resto de sus compañeros, sin dejar de saludarlas con la mano, antes de volver al coche. Reiner tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante, pensativo, y no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que él se había sentado a su lado.

–¿Todo bien?

–Sí, todo perfecto –respondió él sin mirarlo –. ¿Quieres un café?

Él asintió, emitiendo al mismo tiempo un ruidito de conformidad ya que Reiner miraba fijamente la carretera y probablemente no lo hubiera visto. La furgoneta nueva volvió al carril y comenzó a circular muy despacio entre la aglomeración de coches que iban y venían del aparcamiento del colegio. Reiner resopló y los rubios mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente temblaron.

Berthold había intentado convencerlo de que se quedara en casa, durmiendo, mientras se encargaba él de llevar a clase a Hanna y Mina. Reiner, a pesar de que apenas había dormido la noche anterior, se negó. Y todo para estar allí, cansado y callado, mirando ceñudo el coche de delante. Berthold suspiró y se relajó en el asiento, reacio a entablar una conversación en la que sabía que solo iba a obtener gruñidos por respuesta.

Optó por observarlo mientras conducía, intentando dilucidar los pensamientos que provocaban esa tensión en su mandíbula. ¿Estaba así solo porque tenía sueño y lo estresaba la lentitud del tráfico? ¿O había pasado algo en el poco tiempo que tardó en acompañar a sus hijas adentro? No, se lo habría dicho.

–Por fin –murmuró Reiner, rascándose la barba, cuando consiguieron salir del atasco. Sin embargo, su expresión no mejoró.

Berthold se sorprendió cuando él tomó la dirección de vuelta en vez de la del centro de la ciudad, donde estaba la cafetería que les gustaba. Quizá conducir le provocaba en ese momento un estrés innecesario y prefería tomar el café en casa o aparcar en casa e ir a pie hasta otra cafetería más cercana. Fuera como fuese, él prefirió no preguntar.

Giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, sorprendido de que le incomodara el silencio. Reiner no era así, Reiner no se callaba. Siempre estaba diciendo tonterías en voz alta o haciendo chistes malos a los que sus niñas reaccionaban mirándolo con rencor fingido y saliendo de la habitación mientras él se reía solo. Se giró de nuevo hacia él.

–Reiner.

–Qué.

–¿Qué pasa?

Reiner emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Un gruñido que a Berthold no le resultó muy tranquilizador.

Cuando se detuvieron delante de su edificio supo que, si acababan tomando café, este sería el que prepararan ellos y no el de una cafetería. El entrecejo de Reiner no se suavizó en todo el camino hasta arriba, pero él no podía decir que lo mirase con mala cara, porque ni siquiera lo miraba.

La incomodidad que el silencio del trayecto había provocado en Berthold seguía allí, creciendo levemente cada segundo que Reiner no le hablaba, no lo miraba, y su cara seguía contraída. Supo que al menos no estaba ignorando su presencia cuando colocó dos tazas encima de la mesa. A no ser que planease beberse las dos, seguía teniendo en cuenta su respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta del café.

Se sentó, en silencio, mientras su novio echaba azúcar en las tazas vacías. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando notó que había tenido en cuenta pese a su humor el número de cucharadas que a él le gustaban en el café. Claro que quizá lo había hecho de forma mecánica después de años de costumbre y no por consideración.

Reiner se sentó frente a él y lo miró al fin, abriendo la boca para decir algo. Sin embargo, la cafetera empezó a hacer ruido y volvió a levantarse para servir el café, sin llegar a decir nada. Berthold se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y se forzó a permanecer tranquilo mientras Reiner echaba un chorro generoso de leche fría en su café humeante.

–Gracias –dijo, y le pareció que el rostro de Reiner se relajaba un poco.

Él se sentó de nuevo, lo miró de nuevo y abrió la boca de nuevo, pero en vez de hablar se llevó la taza a los labios. La imagen de Calamardo con un tic en el ojo pasó fugazmente por la mente de Berthold. Pasaba demasiado tiempo viendo _Bob Esponja_ con las niñas, aunque no tanto como Reiner.

–¿Vas a decirme qué pasa de una vez o piensas tenerme en vilo toda la mañana? –preguntó, en un tono menos decidido de lo que pretendía. Reiner suspiró.

–Es que no quiero que te enfades.

Ahora el tic en el ojo lo tenía él. Reiner tomó aire.

–No puedo más –confesó –. Sabes que odio perder, y creí que esto sería fácil porque... bueno... no es que tú hayas sido nunca un ejemplo de competitividad. Lo que no es malo, ni nada.

»Yo solo quería ganar y, en aquel momento, _necesitaba_ ganar. Aunque fuera solo a un estúpido juego. Es decir... Ymir estaba aquí... con Historia, y yo estaba en un bar invitándoos a cervezas mientras me restregabais por la cara que ella era una mucho mejor opción que yo.

»Al principio estaba seguro de que te negarías, lo cual en sí mismo ya sería una victoria, pero aceptaste el reto y, joder, después de haber perdido contra Ymir, no podía perder contra ti. Creí que te rendirías tarde o temprano, yo solo tenía que aguantar hasta que lo hicieras... Pero no puedo. No, no puedo más. Tú ganas. Llámame gay si quieres, se acabó.

A Berthold le temblaba el labio. No sabía qué decir. Reiner suspiró y sonrió por primera vez en todo el día.

–Bueno, no ha sido tan malo como esperaba –se rio –. ¿Quién se queda con las niñas? Aunque no tenemos por qué dejar de vivir juntos... Ymir no va a volver, de todas formas. ¿Te pasa algo, Berth?

Berthold abrió los ojos. Había estado fingiendo. Todo era mentira. Nunca lo había querido. El sudor le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo. No podía respirar.

–¿Berth?

Él dio un vuelco. La habitación estaba a oscuras y había un bulto a su lado. Las sábanas se pegaban a su piel desnuda y cómo había conseguido adoptar esa postura era un misterio y tal vez la razón por la que le costaba respirar.

Había sido una pesadilla. No era real. «Ni siquiera tenemos hijas –se recordó –. Y tampoco nos hemos comprado ninguna furgoneta». Y aun así, seguía sintiendo el mal sabor de boca de la traición.

Mientras devolvía cada extremidad a su posición normal, Reiner se revolvió junto a él.

–¿Seguimos siendo gays? –preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

–El gay eres tú –respondió Reiner, pasándole un brazo por encima –. Yo soy bertsexual.


End file.
